Barrington:  A CJ and Abby Love Story
by Erlene
Summary: In an alternate universe CJ comes to work for Abby.
1. Chapter 1

CJ Cregg sat in her car staring at the impressive house before her. Nervous didn't begin to describe her mood. This job was the opportunity of a lifetime. She had spent five years toiling away as a secretary. Then in one week her whole life had come apart. The girlfriend she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with had cheated on her and she was fired from the job she hated. Now she was sleeping on her friend's couch and had applied for this job on a lark. After a rather lengthy interview process, she had secured the position with a ninety day probationary period. If the director liked her then it would be hers permanently.

More importantly, it came with a place to live. While her friend had been gracious, she knew that she had outstayed her welcome. So, she needed this job to keep a roof over her head. And the money wouldn't hurt either. This job was supposed to pay $56,000 a year plus benefits. It was more than she could ever hope for.

She figured something had to finally go right in her life. So, maybe if she could get her career on the right track her personal life would be next. So, here CJ was sitting in front at the gates of the massive estate waiting for someone to answer her buzz. "Yes." The static filled voice came back. "I'm here to see Mrs. Bartlett. I'm the new manager for the main office." There was a moment's pause then a loud buzzing sound began as the gates opened of their own accord. "Please come to the main house."

CJ drove up the very long driveway. The driveway was as long as the street she'd grown up on. She parked in front of the house and got out, fixing her suit. It was the only one she owned and often paired it with different shirts to give the illusion of numerous suits. CJ was over 6 feet tall, the low heels she wore were just high enough to be professional without being intimidating. She had reddish brown hair and fair skin.

She walked towards the door to ring the door bell. After several minutes, a young woman opened the door and stepped aside to admit her. "Suzette is in the library." The young woman turned without another word. CJ assumed that she should follow so she did. She stole brief glances around the hallway she walked through. There was a refined elegance here that screamed old money.

The maid opened the door and gestured inside. When CJ stepped passed her into the room, the maid closed the door leaving CJ standing inside the room. There was a woman on the phone. "Yes, yes. I will be handling the transition. It will be absolutely seemless… Yes, I have spoken with Mrs. Bartlett about that she has agreed to handle all the details… No, I will introduce the new secretary around at the luncheon… Yes, good-bye Mrs. Carson." The woman turned around and looked in CJ's direction a warm smile coming to her face. She hefted her very pregnant frame out of the chair extending her hand, "You must be CJ. It's good to put a face to the voice." CJ walked over to shake.

"Its nice to finally meet you as well. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"No problem. I'm just glad we were able to find someone as competent as you before I left for good. I have ten more days and then it's all up to you."

"I'm ready to jump right in." CJ tried to push down her nerves.

"I certainly hope so." There was a little disbelief in Suzette's voice. "Either way we will soon find out. Did you bring your things with you?" CJ nodded "Good. Let me show you where you will be staying." They walked out the library, threw a living room and into a garden.

"Should I get my things?" CJ asked.

"I'm sure they have already been delivered. And if you left your keys in your coat, I am sure your car has already been moved, which brings me to a something very important point. Never ever park your car on the main driveway it drives Abby crazy. Even if you are in a hurry."

They came to a structure that looked like an old barn. "This is where you'll be staying." Suzette opened the door. "This is the old Barn. Abby had it converted into an apartment for staff about 10 years ago. I lived here until I married Michael." She gently touched her stomach. I would show you around but I can't make it up the stairs. But your bedroom is at the top of the stairs. There is a bathroom up there and plenty of closet space." The maid from earlier came down the stairs. "Did you unpack CJ's things?" Suzette asked. She nodded. "Ok. I'll leave you to get settled meet me at the house in about 30 minutes we'll head over to the office." Suzette and the maid turned left.

CJ looked around, this was her new home. 'Not that bad Cregg. Not bad at all.' She went upstairs. All of her boxes had been brought up here. And her clothes had been hung in the closet. She straightened her suit and fixed her hair. She made her way back to the main house.

When she arrived Suzette, was standing at the front door. "Did you get settled in?"

"I can't believe she put my stuff away."

"Margaret is really helpful that way. You can utilize the staff for whatever you need. Cleaning cooking or whatever. Or you can ask them never to enter your apartment again. It's completely up to you. It's unlikely that Abby will come over there at all, but you never know." They got into a waiting sedan and left the property.

Suzette spent the rest of the afternoon giving CJ a run down on everything she needed to know. No detail was left out. She handed CJ three binders filled with people's pictures and little blurbs about them. Suzette said it was helpful in remembering the social network. She showed her the operations of the office and introduced her to the limited staff that was around. "You will be expected to do everything and anything. Abby keeps a light staff because she doesn't like many people around. And sometimes when her brother or father are around you will staff them directly. Luckily you won't have to staff Jed."

"Jed?"

"Yes, Josiah Bartlett, Abby's husband. He's a politician. Wants nothing to do with the family business. Here is a very important note. If you like this job don't get any designs on him. I've seen a lot of women chewed up and spit out trying to come between him and Abby, she won't let anyone ruin her image not even her husband." CJ was sure that wouldn't happen. But she kept that comment to herself just nodding slightly. "We'll spend the next few days getting you up to speed. Any questions?"

"Just one. When will I meet Mrs. Bartlett?"

"Not for a few weeks. She's away."

XXX

CJ spent the next few weeks meeting countless people. She had met Jed, who had made a move, and CJ had politely declined. She had met both James Barrington, III and IV and both of the Mrs. Barringtons, but she had yet to meet Mrs. Bartlett.

Suzette had left CJ a few weeks before. CJ had set about studying the workings of the office. Noting here and there where changes would be effective, getting to know the staff and familiarizing herself with Abby's extensive schedule. So far, the only sign of Abby were the messages left on the answering machine with instructions to do things.

CJ was finally going out tonight to see her friends. She would be meeting them for dinner. She left word at the main house where she would be. She was excited. She wasn't the mooching girl anymore, she had a career. Her happiness came to screeching halt when she made it to the table and saw her ex with her hand wrapped around the newest object of her affection. CJ took a deep breath and put on a brilliant smile. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

She spent the rest of the dinner avoiding the ex's stares and praying that it would be over soon. When she had excused herself to the rest room, her best friend Julie followed. "I'm soooo sorry. I didn't know she was coming until I got here. And I tried to call but I guess you had already left."

"Its ok." CJ lied.

"I can't believe she brought that tramp." CJ could. Colleen could be very cruel when she wanted to be. And CJ had figured out that Colleen wanted everyone around her to be absolutely miserable. CJ spent the rest of the meal grinning and bearing it and when she could make a hasty retreat she rushed home to find solace.

She parked her car in the garage and made her way to the barn. She saw the light in the living room and assumed that she had left it on. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. She walked in to see a beautiful woman sitting in her wing back chair. The woman was impeccably dressed so there was no way that she had randomly wandered onto the property.

"Excuse me may I help you with something?"

"I do not enjoy waiting for you to return. You should leave word of the exact time of your return from now on." CJ figured that this was Abby.

"I apologize Mrs. Bartlett it won't happen again."

Mrs. Bartlett stood. Her suit fell nicely over her perfectly over her curvaceous figure. Her chestnut brown hair was swept over one shoulder revealing just enough neck. "Tomorrow morning please arrange to take me through the details of the Houston flower show. Also, I need the projections for next year's budget." She paused, obviously she didn't mean tomorrow as she was staring pointedly at CJ. CJ made her way to her brief case and pulled out the budget she had brought home to make the final changes. She handed them over. Mrs. Bartlett turned and left.

CJ leaned heavily against the wall. A magnificent ended to a horrible evening.

XX

Abigail Barrington Bartlett was impressed by what she had seen of CJ's work so far. While Suzette was competent, CJ seemed to excel. When Abby had first taken over the foundation, her mother and sister-in-law had mocked every decision she made. She never wanted to do this the way they had. Abby had dreams before duty called and she stifled them in order to meet expectation.

She worked hard and exceeded expectation, creating a foundation that far surpassed anything that her mother had done. She was the envy of everyone her in circle. She had carefully sculpted her life. Molding herself into something untouchable. Not even her husband's constant affairs could interfere.

When Suzette had announced that she was leaving to stay at home with her baby, Abby had giving her the task of finding a replacement. CJ was the 3rd try in six months. Abby had chosen her herself. CJ was a Reed graduate, Abby's own alma mater. She had called the President of the college to get a recommendation for CJ and received full assessment of CJ's attributes.

She chose CJ because she wanted to take the foundation to another level. She didn't want her daughter to be encumbered with it. Zoey deserved better. She knew that her daughter had the makings of a doctor. She had told her how Zoey had removed the casing from a hot dog without bruising it. Abby knew enough to know that most surgeons couldn't do that. So, an eight year old having that type of skill was virtually unheard of. Now, Zoey had gained interest in other things, most 13 year olds did, but Abby knew eventually that's where she would end up.

If the foundation could exist without a Barrington woman at the head then Zoey would be released from the obligation that stifled Abby. The Foundation had been giving to her great-Grandmother as a gift from her husband. It was also an opportunity to divest the family business of some of its assets to avoid taxes. Her great-Grandmother took it as an opportunity to raise the profile of the already wealthy family. Her Grandmother had expanded the giving of the family.

Her mother had done absolutely nothing with the foundation, but throw lavish parties. She spent more money than she brought in. When Abby took it over, she had to dig the foundation out of a huge deficit. After ten years, she was finally able to return the endowment to the size it was when her mother took it over.

She walked into the office. It was time to let CJ know the purpose of her being here. CJ's head was buried in papers. Abby walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of CJ. CJ looked up a little startled by her visitor.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartlett." She waited for Abby to respond. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Do you know why I hired you?" CJ waited. Was that a rhetorical question? "You have no experience with foundations or secretarial work. You're not exactly right for what the foundation is right now."

"Then why did you hire?"

"Because after speaking with your former employer and some people at Reed, I believe you can help me take the foundation to its next step. I want to move away from throwing parties for the sake of throwing parties and pick another area where my money can be put to good use. You have a week to give me something worthwhile. Otherwise your probationary period will end early." Abby got up to leave.

"Music education."

"Excuse me." Abby turned around.

"Music education. The foundation's primary focus is the arts. Music education has been cut in quite a few public schools. There are many studies that say without it the quality of education will suffer. Its not a far stretch for the foundation, and it makes for great parties. People feel good about music and there is very little controversial about it."

"So, Music Education is your best idea."

"It's my immediate idea." Abby waited. "You graduated from Reed with a double major in chemistry and english and a minor in biology. You were pre-med." How did she know that? "I have friends still there myself. When I applied I did some research and asked them for information about you. You graduated summa cum laude and turned down an early acceptance from Harvard Medical. Which means you know enough about medicine for a shift to occur. The foundation can do a major shift to health related issues without it being out of the realm of possibility because of your interest."

"The board is not set-up to handle health issues. There's not an expert in the bunch."

"Your board is ineffective. A board of that size should raise money. From what I can tell you have single handedly raised 95% of the foundations assets in the past 10 years. While it's impressive, it's simply not enough. You have board members that don't bring in any money and spend like it's their own private bank account. It will have to change."

Abby was impressed. CJ had taken the time educate herself on the board. And more importantly she was not afraid to tell Abby what she thought. The board members that CJ were referring to were her mother and sister-in-law. Abby had upped her fundraising to off-set what they spent. But all her talents would never be able to completely erase the damage that they were doing if she didn't stop it sooner rather than later.

"What do you prepose I do?"

"Ask every single board member to raise $10,000 over the next 6 months. We will provide them with all the information they will need for the new focus. We start with education and move onto health in three to five years. Over the next three years we assemble another board or a sub group of the board that are experts in health related issues and can raise money. Also, we find someone to give you a better understanding where you can be most effectively felt."

"You have two weeks to come up with a game plan. And CJ don't share this move with anyone and be careful who you trust." Abby picked up her jacket and left the room.

CJ stood behind her desk closing her eyes to steady herself. She wasn't sure exactly what was making her light headed. The scent of Dior's Poison that Abby left behind or the mental stimulation that the woman had provided. Either way CJ was in trouble.

XX

It didn't take CJ long to discover what Abby had meant by be careful. In addition to working the foundations new proposal, she helped Abby plan a few upcoming events. One was the swim team meet and greet for Zoey. She had written Abby a memo outlining suggestions on caterers that she may consider trying. She left it on her desk one night. And not long before lunch the next day had received a rather nasty phone call from Mrs. Elizabeth Barrington threatening her job. It was just a caterer, you would have thought she suggested that the earth didn't in fact revolve around the Sun. Abby just told her to use the caterer that had been used in the past.

Since there meeting she had not seen very much of Abby. It was a week from the end of her probationary period and CJ was working hard on the new plans. She had moved all her paperwork to the spare room in the barn and banished the staff from entering.

She had spoken with Abby off and on to get continued go ahead on the project, but mostly she worked alone. She was one week away from her 90days ending when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Abby's maid standing there. "Mrs. Bartlett is leaving for the plane in 20 minutes and would like you to join her on her trip to London." Having delivered her message the maid made a hasty retreat back to the main house.

'London? What the hell was in London?' CJ raced upstairs and throwing her clothes in a bag. She went into the second bedroom to unplug her laptop and stuff it in a bag. Throwing that and her newly packed suitcase in over her shoulder she rushed to the front of the main house. Someone was loading Mrs. BArtlett's bags in the back and when he saw CJ took her bags adding them. A few moments later Abby walked from the house giving directions to a girl that CJ recognized as Zoey's nanny.

"Make sure she attends every single riding lesson. I will be back for her recital in 2 weeks." Abby got into the car without another word. As she followed CJ thought, two weeks she definitely had not brought enough clothes.

They were half way through the plane ride before Abby said anything to her. "We will be spending sometime in London then moving on to Vienna."

"Ok."

"Did you bring the proposal with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Abby smiled. Prepared even with 20 minutes notice. No one had ever past that test.

"Call me Abby. We are going to be working together a while."

"Abby why am I on this trip?"

"Several reasons. Privacy and access. We will spend the next two weeks coming up with a game plan. I have called a board meeting which will occur in a month. There we will present the new recommendations to the board. If the chairman of the board likes the new direction she will be calling for the immediate resignation of every single member. Those members who wish to continue will have to reapply. You will have one day to prepare for a presentation and tomorrow then you will present it to me and the chairman."

"You mean I am going to meet Abigail Eleanor Barrington."

"Yes." Not many people knew anything about Abby's grandmother. Abigail Barrington was legend at Reed and at women's college's up and down the eastern sea board. She had not only changed hem lines but got many campuses to start offering its girls birth control. Abby had been named after her grandmother at her father's insistence. Her mother had changed her middle name from Eleanor to Elizabeth, but most considered Abby to be a carbon copy of the 1st Abigail.

Both were forces to be reckoned with. And when Abigail asked Abby to take over the foundation, she had remained on as chairmen to lend Abby her full support. In a month Abby would replace her grandmother, assuming her grandmother approved CJ's ideas.

XX

When they arrived in London and CJ was sure that Abby wouldn't need her she ran down to Harrod's to buy a new suit. Considering that she finally had enough money in her bank account to shop and that all she had was her old ratty one, she splurged a bit and went designer. She spent the next 24 hours putting together a presentation that would knock both of the Abigail's socks off.

When there was a knock at the door she was ready. She took a deep breath opening it to admit Abigail and Abby. "Good Morning Mrs. Barrington. I'm CJ Cregg." CJ extended her hand.

Abigail Barrington gave CJ a warm smile. "CJ isn't a name, its initials. What do they stand for?"

CJ swallowed hard. Abby stood beside her grandmother enjoying watching the usually completely composed CJ loose her cool. "Claudia Jean."

"Then that's what I'll call you. Claudia Jean wouldn't you like to offer us a seat and some coffee."

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. Please take a sit." CJ pointed at the couches in the opulent suite that she was staying in. "Cream and Sugar Mrs. Barrington." The woman nodded. "Abby can I get you the same?" Mrs. Barrington took note of the fact that CJ called Abby Abby. If Abby had signed off on that then she must like CJ very much.

"Claudia Jean I understand you are a Reed girl."

"Yes, Ma'am. I graduated five years ago."

"Then you must know Mrs. Ann Prescott."

"Yes, she was my modern French history professor."

"How is she as a teacher?"

"A slave driver."

"Yeah, that sounds like Annie. We were roommates our sophomore through senior years. One would never know that she almost got kicked out for missing curfew at least once a month during that time."

"I can't believe it. I was late for class once. She made me stand the entire time and answer ever single question. Then when class was over gave me a 45 minute lecture on how a Reed girl was always on time. And how I couldn't hope achieve anything at this fine institution if I didn't take a moment to learn how to count the hands on the clock."

"I believe that's the speech Ms. Anders gave her every time she missed curfew. She said one day she would be able to put it to good use." They all laughed. Abby wasn't surprised that her grandmother had sensed CJs nerves and decided to put her at ease. It was what Abigail usually did.

"Now Claudia Jean I believe you have something to show us.

"Yes." CJ launched into an elaborate plan to increase music education to schools all over the country. Her entire presentation took about 20 minutes.

"Who do you suppose we hire to teach these classes?"

"Other students. Most colleges in this country have a requirement of community service. Most of them have a music department. I know that I learned how to play the piano because one of my friends took lessons and when her mother made her practice, which she hated to do, she would show me how to play what she had learned." CJ left out the part that she had the biggest crush on this girl and would have done anything she asked. "Its easier to take direction from someone closer to your age. And most of the students have a love for their instrument that is very likely to come across and make the learning exciting."

Abigail considered this for a minute. "Abby, also tells me you have decided to expand the foundation to health related issues. Don't you believe that some will say that we are losing focus and heading in a direction that we have never been in before."

"I would remind them that this where the Foundation started, when Eleanor Barrington began the foundation she did mostly care for the sick and infirmed. She established hospitals in New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts. Some that still exist even today. I look at this as more returning to our roots."

Abigail gave a small smile. Very few knew that her mother used the funds raised at those lavish parties she threw to give back to the community where her grandparent's had started. And while the Barrington's had giving generously since then. Her mother encouraged Abigail to pursue art as the foundations focus because it was what Abigail loved.

"Well, Claudia Jean thank you for the lovely presentation." It took CJ a brief second to realize that Abigail was getting ready to leave. She retrieved her jacket from the closet and kissed Abby on the cheek. "Abby when you come to dinner tonight bring Claudia Jean with you." And with that she was gone.

Abby let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She moved to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of champagne that she knew would be there and popped the cork.

"Are we celebrating?" CJ asked. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Of Course we are. She loved the presentation. We just got the go ahead."

"I'm sorry. How do you figure? All she did was invite me to dinner."

Abby chuckled. "If she hadn't liked and approved the presentation she wouldn't have invited you to dinner, but used the meal as an opportunity to order me to fire you."

"Maybe she wants to do that to my face."

"CJ, I need you to be more confident." Abby sat down on the couch with a glass of champagne in her hand. She patted the space next to her. "Bring yourself a glass and the rest of the bottle. So, what did you think of her. Did she live up to the image in your head?"

"I think she surpassed it. I feel a little like I was run over by a tornado. Now, I see where you get it."

"Me I am nothing like her."

"Oh please Abby. 'I do not enjoy having to wait for your return.' That night I knew that Margaret was going to pack my things and ask me to remove my car from the premises. Then you walk into my office and tell me that I have no skills. I think you may be more intimidating than your grandmother. You are virtually unreadable."

"It takes one to know one. However, I'm impressed by your reaction to me; most people crumble. You seem to thrive off of it."

"I need this job."

"Well, today you guaranteed yourself the position." CJ gave a really heavy sigh of relief. Abby laughed. "CJ you need more confidence." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why do you go by your initials?"

"I thought it sounded more sophisticated. Claudia Jean sounds like a lanky girl from small town USA. At college that's what I looked like. I didn't want to sound like it too."

"I like Claudia Jean, but I like Claudia more. And I'm not sure you could ever not look sophisticated."

They stared at each other a few minutes. Abby glanced down to look at CJ's lips, who chose that moment to lick them. Abby could feel her temperature rising. "Ok. Well, I am going to relax. In my room." She could hear the desperation in her own voice. "I'll see you in the lobby at 7:30."

CJ watched Abby's fleeting form leave the room. "Why does she have to look so damn good?"

XX

At 7:25 CJ stood in the lobby waiting for Abby. Because she felt the walls closing in on her she went shopping again. She spent more money this afternoon than she had in the last year. This time she bought a simple blue strapless and shrug. She didn't know where they were going for dinner tonight, but she didn't want to look out of place around Abby and Mrs. Barrington.

"Excuse me. Are you Ms. Cregg."

"Yes." CJ said to the young English boy who had approached her.

"This was left for you." He handed her a slip of paper that said. _Left early. The driver knows where to go. Abby_ "Your car is this way." CJ followed him wondering why Abby had left her. There was a sedan waiting. She handed the boy a tip and got in. She was wisked around the streets of London. Eventually the car stopped outside of a house that looked like it was taken directly from a Jane Austen novel. The driver came around and opened the door. Inside was more beautiful than the outside. CJ was led through the house to a main dining room where she could hear laughter coming from inside.

The door was opened for her to reveal a round table set for a full scale dinner party with only two occupants Abby and Abigail. Now that CJ had relaxed some it amazed her how much they looked alike. They had the same high cheeks bones, dark eyes and gorgeous necks.

"Claudia Jean!" Abigail said. "You made it. I'm so glad."

"Thank you for inviting me to your home Mrs. Barrington."

"None of that Mrs. Barrington stuff. You call me Abigail. Now sit down. You are a tad bit behind us but I trust you can catch up." She raised her glass indicating the wine. "How was the drive?"

"Good. London is beautiful at night."

"Is this your first time here?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I've always wanted to come, but never made it."

"Well, Abby you are going to have to show her the city. When Abby was a teenager I escaped here after her Grandfather died so she is very familiar with the place. You'll show her everything tomorrow." It was clear that it was an order and not request.

"I'd be happy too." Abby replied.

They talked for the next few hours. Sharing stories of Reed.

"So, Claudia Jean are you married?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

CJ smiled slightly, "No."

"Girlfriend?" Abby asked. CJ choked on her wine. "Told you Grams. You owe me $50."

"Well, Abby not all Reed girls are lesbians. I had at least a 50/50 chance. But you didn't answer the question Claudia Jean. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"But you did?" Abby moved a tad closer to the edge of her seat. Almost imperceptible to everyone except Abigail.

"Yes. We broke up. Actually I walked in on her with someone else." CJ shook the image out of her head and smiled a smile that didn't quite wipe the sadness from her eyes.

"Well, she didn't deserve you if she couldn't see the beauty that was in front of her." Abby said. She had forgotten her grandmother was in the room. She wanted to wrap her arms around CJ and tell her how beautiful she was. And that she would take care of her.

"Thanks. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have taking this job if we were together. And I wouldn't be in London. And I wouldn't be shopping at Harrod's and spending entirely too much money. So, all and all I came out on top."

"Well, Claudia Jean that's the attitude to take. If you stick with us you will be seeing a lot more than just London. Abby and I talked before you came. We will be making an addition to your proposal. We will be doing a musical exchange program every year with students from different genres of music from around the world. You will be making the selections."

"Mrs. Barr… I mean Abigail. Thank you so much for the opportunity."

"Don't thank me. It was Abby's idea. Well, ladies it is past my bed time. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Abigail. Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, Claudia Jean. Come back and see me before you leave London." She left the room without speaking to Abby.

"I am going to speak to her. Why don't you take the car back. I will borrow hers."

"I don't mind waiting." CJ said. She was hoping to spend more time with Abby tonight. No such luck.

"Goodnight, CJ." Abby left the room following her Grandmother's path.

When she entered Abigail's room she was sitting at the vanity facing the door. "That didn't take you very long." Abigail said.

"Grandmother that was rude. You shouldn't have left like that."

"Abby why aren't you in the car wrapped around that magnificent Amazon, instead of up here with me."

"Grandmother be serious I'm a married woman."

"Abby who are you talking to? You married Jed because he was convenient and is a generous man who seems to love you. But you and I both know that he has not satisfied you sexually in a very long time. And if the half the reported affairs are true, then you aren't satisfying him either."

"Jed and I are happy. And I am not a lesbian."

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I know exactly what you did at Reed and all your time on the streets of London. You may have been able to snow your mother with that it was just a phase bullshit, but not me. So back to my question. Why are you here with me?"

"I am fifteen years her senior. There is no way a woman like that is going to want me."

"Well, I don't know Abby. I think she has noticed that the Barrington women hold up well over time." Abigail walked to her granddaughter taking her hand. "Abby, if you want her. Don't let a silly thing like age get in your way. If she doesn't want to be with you, I'm sure she will tell you. But don't close yourself off from passion because you are afraid. Now leave my house. I need to sleep."

Abby left

XX

CJ and Abby spent the next two weeks together. They shopped in London then moved on to Austria. After Vienna, they went to Budapest and Abby insisted on touring all the baths. It was CJs first look at Abby's body. The first day Abby wore a one piece with the sides exposed and enough cleavage that CJ was sure that if she bent over she would pop out the top. They ate at the finest restaurants and attended the Opera. CJ felt like she was being wooed, but chalked it up to her projection her own attraction.

Now, they were on a plane heading home. Abby's glasses were perched on her nose and CJ couldn't help but observe how sexy she was.

"CJ." Abby said. When she didn't get an answer she smiled, "CJ."

"Huh. Yeah. Yes."

"Distracted?"

I wouldn't be if you weren't so freaking sexy. CJ thought to herself. "No, just thinking."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"I said that we should begin being more public with our new plans. Leave some things at the office. Start getting quotes from print companies for materials. Meet with the list of board members I gave you. Hint that you expect some changes. No details."

"Ok." CJ sounded non-committal.

"Are you ready for this? It could get ugly."

"Yes. I'm ready. I'm not really worried. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh CJ. Poor naïve to the way of the upper class CJ. Your time at Reed taught you nothing. You know those mean girls who have gotten so much attention recently. Well, these women make them look like saints. My mother hates any idea that's not her own. Even more she hates anyone smarter than her showing that they're smarter. She will come after you first. Every secret that you have will no longer be a secret. If there is something you don't want your parents to know you should resign now." Abby waited. She didn't want CJ to resign, but she also didn't want her to get hurt.

"She can't be that bad. And even if she is I tell my mother everything. The last earth shattering secret I had came roaring out the closet at 16 when she caught me with my hand up Leigh Simmons shirt."

"That must have been fun."

"My mother was surprisingly cool about it. Only one thing changed. I was no longer allowed to have sleepovers with girls. But my male friends who always had to stay in the living room before were now allowed in my bedroom albeit with the door open. She trusted that I was a lesbian, but wasn't stupid enough to categorize me just yet."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is. You would like her." Abby's mother was the exact opposite of amazing. She resented Abby for getting all her father's attention. James Barrington recognized Abby's intelligence immediately. He encouraged her daughter to pursue her dreams of medicine. But it all crumpled when Elizabeth Barrington caught Abby kissing another girl. She blackmailed Abby into compliance. And forced her into a marriage that she didn't want.

"I'm sure I would."

They flew the rest of the flight in silence. CJ imagined what it would be like to bring Abby home to meet her family. She was sure that they would like her. Her father would love to talk to debate Abby on whatever topic they landed on. And her clothes obsessed sister would probably rifle threw Abby luggage. But she knew that her mother would like her most of all. 'Oh, well. She's not your girlfriend. And you won't be bringing her to Dayton, OH to meet your parents. So get that notion out of your head.'

XX

The next two weeks were frantic. CJ brought the idea to Abby of eliminating most if not all of the office staff. Abby agreed and summarily fired anyone who worked there when her mother was there or got their job because of her mother. They hired young energetic staff who were ready and willing to implement change and not afraid of ideas. Abby even took it amongst herself to hires a few friends' daughters and one of their sons to preserve relationships. They were bright and qualified, so it wasn't that much of a hardship.

CJ was in the barn with the music cranked up. It was her day off, at least that's what she told herself when she left the office at 4pm that afternoon. She slipped into sleep shorts and a tank top. When her song came on she began to dance around the living room. She was feeling pretty good. Tomorrow's board meeting would be successful she knew it. When she turned towards the door she was surprised to Abby and Abigail standing there watching her.

"That was quite a performance." Abigail said.

"Oh My God. I didn't know you were here. How was your trip Abigail?"

"Relaxing."

"Nice Outfit." Abby could barely contain the lust in the statement. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"No Grandmother just wanted to say, Hello!"

"Would you like to join us for a martini?" Abigail offered.

"Sure." CJ said. "I can make you one here if you like."

"I take it you heard my daughter-in-law was here." Abigail sat on the couch as CJ chuckled. "I prefer a cosmo to martini." CJ took out the shaker and prepared the drinks with refills.

"We caught you on your time off." Abby said. "You were clearly relaxing."

"No, I just put a chicken in the oven. I'm glad you two came by." CJ thought for a moment. Then decided to take a risk. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" She stole a brief glance at Abby.

Abigail smiled she knew her grand-daughter wanted nothing more than to be alone with CJ. But knew that she wouldn't want ignore the guests in her home. She also knew that if she left Abby hear Elizabeth would become her hateful and gossipy self, and imply that Abby had hired CJ for something else. She decided to give her grand-daughter an out. "Abby call the house and let them know we will not be joining them for dinner."

"Grams I have guests."

"Your mother and brother aren't guest; they are a pain in the ass. I feel sorry for your father but he made his bed. And it will give him ample opportunity to run off and hide somewhere with a phone."

"Good. So, I will put on some potatoes and go change." CJ was feeling very naked under Abby's gaze.

"You do that; we'll be fine." Abigail eyes followed CJ upstairs. "She has great legs."

"Grams!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Grams, stop it! Whether CJ has great legs or not is none of your concern or mine."

"Oh sweetheart, you're in trouble."

"I have stayed very professional. She doesn't know."

"Professional or not. Abby, you're eyes wonder to very unprofessional places. And if you are curious so do hers." Before Abby could say anything CJ came back downstairs in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. CJ finished cooking and they ate. It was the best non-date of her life. At the end when she said goodnight to them. Abigail leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Abby did the same but caught the side of CJs mouth instead. They separated quickly and said another hasty goodnight and the Abigails retired to the main house.

XXX

Abigail Barrington listened to CJs presentation. She listened to the asinine questions, then she called the new proposals in for a vote. They passed, as expected most board members were excited about the changes. Then she resigned as chairman of the board.

"I believe that Abby will do a fine job in ushering this foundation into its new chapter. My grand-daughter is savvy and capable and she has a vision for the future that we all need now. She has my full support."

"Thank you grandmother your faith means a lot. Now As I have discussed with some of you, I am asking all of the board members to resign today. In 24 hours, we will begin accepting new applications for board members and I hope all of you reapply. However, you are not guaranteed positions. The terms of membership are laid out in front of you." She took a deep breath before saying the next part. "The foundation by-laws require only one member of the board to be a family member. Former board chairs get first right of refusal, and grandmother has graciously agreed to fill the role. So, no one will receive preference over anyone else because they are a Barrington or married to a Barrington.

"You can't do that!" Her sister-in-law screamed.

"I can and I have. All board expenditures will need to be personally approved by me and each board member will be responsible for raising $15,000 a year. Are there any questions?"

There were murmurs around the table but most people said no. As everyone left, her mother and sister-in-law approached her. "I don't know who the hell you think you are Abby. But you cannot force us out. Your brother won't hear of it. And he runs Barrington Company which is the foundations largest donor."

"I think and I know that I am a Barrington. By blood not marriage. And like my brother I own 25% of controlling stock in Barrington Company. Not my husband, but me. More important I am the chairman of the board of this foundation. Jamie will support me because he will want my support and grandmother's support. Together we make a 51% voting block. So, please go toddle off to my brother and see how much he will interfere. My brother is a lot of things, but remember he grew up with me see if he wants to put his livelihood in jeopardy just to please you." She spat the last few words.

Abby and her mother stared at each other for a long time. Elizabeth had never seen Abby like this. Out and out confrontation usually made her back down as she didn't want to create drama in public. But today it didn't seem to matter. What Abby said was true Jamie would not run to their rescue and for that matter neither would James. She would have to find another way to make Abby bend.

XX

Four months later, CJ stood in the ballroom of the Barrington/Bartlett estate looking at the party in full swing. It was their first official fundraiser since the foundation changed its mission. CJ had been working very hard to show everyone that she deserved this job as much as Abby thought.

And tonight she had proved it. They had raised $150,000 so far and that was before the silent and live auction profits were totaled. Considering that the trip to Greece had just been purchased for a resounding $25,000 she felt pretty good about the outcome.

She had never seen Abby in her full on lady of the manor role before and tonight she gained a new appreciation. Abby spoke to everyone as if she's known them for years. The crowd was a mixture of the wealthy, music teachers and students. Abby engaged them all.

Abby saw CJ and approached her, "It seems to be going well." CJs huge smile gave away her agreement. "Claudia don't gloat." Abby had taken to calling CJ Claudia these last few months. "At least not until I can do it with you."

A waiter walked up to them, "Excuse me Miss Cregg, there is someone on the phone in the kitchen for you they said its an emergency." CJ walked past him into the kitchen. She didn't notice that Abby ahd followed.

"Hello… Brooke, what's wrong… Brooke you're gonna have to stop crying I can't understand you… Sam tell me what happening… Nooo." She covered her hand with her face dropping the phone. Abby walked up to her placing her hand on CJs back rubbing gently.

She picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Abigail Bartlett. What's happened?... I'm so sorry…. No I'll take care of Claudia. She's leaving now I will make sure she gets there… If you need anything, please call me." Abby rattled off her phone number. She hung up the phone and pulled CJ into a hug. The woman's sobs shook her entire body. Abby managed to get her to sit on a stool in the kitchen, but CJ kept her arms wrapped around Abby's waist. Abby stopped Margaret as she came in. "Pack Claudia a bag. And have the car brought around. Also, call Murphy and tell him I need the plane tonight. Tell him destination Dayton, OH."

"He can't die." She heard CJ say.

"Sam said that he is stable. Your father will be fine. I'm sure of it. But you need to go and make sure for yourself that he is."

"I have to break down the party and run the figures."

"I've thrown a few parties in my time I'm sure that I can handle it. What I can't, you've hired a capable staff that can offer assistance. And if they can't, it will all wait for your return."

Abby put her in a car to the airport. And began to organize the cleaning of the house. She had made it to her bedroom when Jed walked in. "That was a lovely party Abby. You certainly out did yourself."

"Thanks."

"Is CJ all right?"

"Yeah, her father and niece were in a car accident. She needed to go to home." She paused a moment. "How did you know she'd left?" She hoped that Jed wasn't thinking of pursuing CJ.

"Don't look at me like that." He took off his tie throwing it on the chair. "Your mother couldn't wait to tell me that she saw you in the kitchen with your arms around 'that woman'." He saw the shocked look on Abby's face.

"It was a perfectly innocent hug nothing happened. Or will"

"Abby I know who you are. And you know who I am. We entered into this marriage with our eyes wide open. Your mother was trying to stir the pot. The same way she did on our wedding night when she made some comment about you not preferring men. I knew it before she told me then and anyone who knows and loves you can see that you are attracted to CJ."

"I won't break our marriage vow or jeopardize your chances of going all the way."

"Well, for the marriage vow thing. Why the hell not? We both know that I've had my share of flings." He held up a hand at her protest. "Not that CJ would be a fling. And from the brief time I spent with her I know what she would be discreet. So, I say go for it. You're my best friend Abby. We don't have secrets. I want you to be happy. You've given me a handsome and intelligent son and a beautiful and equally intelligent daughter. There is nothing I wouldn't give you or begrudge you taking for yourself. Especially if I get to watch."

"Jackass." She kissed him the check. "But your sweet. I think I am going to Ohio."

"And I think we are going to be paying Murphy extra this month for two trips to Ohio, but I'll call the airport and make sure he knows your coming."

Abby packed her bag and changed her mind twice before she got in the car. She changed her mind on the plane. And when she arrived at CJs parents home it was 7am, but there seemed to be a lot of noise. She rung the bell and a 13 year old girl that looked a lot like CJ answeres. "Yes." She said looking at Abby.

"Is Claudia, I mean CJ here?"

"I'm CJ." She said. "Constance Jac that is. You want Claudia Jean though right." Abby nodded. "Aunt CJ there's someone here to see you." She yelled in the house. "Who are you?"

"Abby." CJ stood behind the girl. She looked amazing. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" She was at a lost for words. "I don't know. I thought you might need me. I wanted to see you." CJ pulled Abby into a hug. They smushed the teenager between them.

"Aunt CJ I can't breath."

CJ pulled back. Laughing. "Sorry Jac." She swept a lock of hair behind Abby's ear. "Jac this is my boss Mrs. Bartlett. Abby this is my niece Constance Jac. I call her Jac. She makes everyone else call her CJ."

"You make everyone call you CJ. Except Mrs. Bartlett calls you Claudia. You hate Claudia."

"Well she got special permission because she doesn't annoy the hell out me like some people do."

"Dad, Aunt CJ said you are annoying." Jac's father stuck his head out the kitchen.

"So, is she. Would you two get in here. Breakfast is ready." CJ just stared at Abby. Jac grabbed Abby's hand and drug her through the house.

As they entered the kitchen, Jac called out, "Aunt CJs boss is here. This is Mrs. Bartlett." She turned her attention from Abby to her grandmother. "You didn't let daddy make the pancakes did you he always burns them."

"No sweet heart I didn't." She handed Jac a plate. "Put these on the table. Mrs. Bartlett, welcome, I'm Josephine Cregg. Thank you for putting CJ on a plane."

"Is that your plane?" A little boy said from atop of a man's shoulders. "Does it go really fast?"

"Luke stop asking questions. I'm Everette, CJ's brother and the father of Jac and the inquisitor here."

Abby smiled at the little boy. "Yes, its my plane and it goes pretty fast. Not super fast."

"Can I fly it?" Abby laughed. She liked his assertiveness.

"I would let you but my pilot gets a little touchy if someone touches his controls, but maybe he will let you sit in his chair."

"Cool!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast. I just wanted to make sure CJ was ok."

"We're fine." CJ answered beeming at Abby. "Dad's fine. He was complaining when I got there about not being able to sleep in his own bed. Then summarily sent us all home to get some sleep. Let me introduce you to everyone else. The flyer's name is Luke he's 7. He would want you to know that. This is my sister-in-law Kate. My other sister-in-law Samantha, or Sam, she's the one you spoke to the phone. My sister Brooke and my brother JT or Junior Talmedge. And Brooke's daughter Haden. My brother Mark is at work. Everyone this is Abigail Bartlett." Everyone said a collective Hi. "Abby you hungry we were just about to have breakfast."

"I don't want to impose."

"Please, there is more than enough food. Grandma's so happy we're all home she's been cooking since 5." Jac said.

"Jac." Josephine chastised. "Mrs. Bartlett we would love to have you."

"Please call me Abby. And if its no trouble I am hungry." They made room at the table for Abby. Mostly, they talked about random points of interest in the family. Abby just sat back and watched, until Brooke addressed her.

"I love your suit. Is it Chanel?"

"Yes. It vintage. I picked it up in a store in New York not too long ago. I'm a bit of a clothes whore."

"So is she." Everette yelled across the table.

"Though nothing in my closet is as nice as this."

"I'm sure you look great in everything you wear. I on the other hand have to buy everything a size to big and have it fitted." Brooke liked her.

"So, Abby. How's our CJ doing? You haven't come here to fire her. Cause if you did I just want to say in her defense she's a bit of a klutz, but she can put a basketball in the trashcan at 50 paces." Everette said winking at his sister.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad cause he consistently looses to the girls every Thanksgiving." Kate said. Sticking her tongue out at her husband.

"Claudia has helped me a lot with the foundation. You should be very proud with what she has accomplished. Because of her children that would never have had the chance to learn an instrument will." CJ blushed.

"I can't believe it. CJ never showed any interest in anything, but the news and music videos. I had to force them all to listen to classical." Josephine said astonished.

"Well, I guess of that Bach got through." CJ said to her mother.

They finished breakfast. Everyone pitched in to help clean up. And then CJ took Abby to the hospital too meet her father. Once she was sure he was going to ok they got on the plane and flew home. Though Murphy was gracious enough to show Luke how to taxie a plane.

On the plane, CJ and Abby sat next to each other. "Thank you. It really means a lot that you came."

Abby cupped CJs face. "I needed to be here with you." She took a chance, pulled CJs face down for a kiss. At first CJ didn't return it. She thought she was dreaming and that if she made a move it would all end. Abby pulled back. Maybe she had made a mistake. "Claudia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean. This won't affect anything I made a mis…" CJ stopped her with another kiss. There kisses passionate and slow and long. Neither were sure they kissed. "Claudia, we have to stop. We have to talk about this."

"Mmmm." Was all CJ could muster. She kissed around Abby's jawline, lingering at her ear and down her neck.

"Claudia, stop." Abby breathed. She wasn't very convincing. She wasn't even convincing herself. It took all her strength to push CJ away. "CJ please. Let's talk."

"OK." CJ was sure she knew what was coming. Abby was going to tell her it was a one-time thing and that it would never happen again. Prepared for what she wanted to hear the worse, she hung her head.

"Claudia, I think I am falling for you and everything is telling me it's the right thing. But I don't even know if you're attracted to me. I am 15 years older than you. And I can't imagine that you don't have hundreds of girls beating down your door. If you don't want , if you don't want me, tell me now." CJ just leaned in and kissed her. She put all her passion into the kiss hoping it would convey everything she felt for Abby. "CJ, please answer me." She said as soon as could ply her lips away.

"How could I not be attracted to you, your fucking sexy?"

"OK. Well that answers that question. CJ I'm not sure what I can offer you."

"I don't want anything, just you. I know that you're married. I can be discreet. I just want to be with you."

"I haven't been with another woman in a long time so maybe we can take it slow."

"How slow?" CJ played with the buttons on Abby's shirt. She was imagining what her breast would feel like.

"Maybe a little kissing. And when we are ready to move to the next step then we'll talk again."

"Maybe a lot of kissing. And I won't need to talk when you're ready. You just move on. And I will keep up."

"Oh, Claudia. I think I can fall in love with you."

"Good. Cause I am already in love with you."

XXXX

CJ and Abby fell into a routine, when Abby was not traveling they spent most days in the office working. Abby traveled a lot. She spent time with Jed in Washington, DC attending events with him. And sometimes she traveled for the Foundation or Barrington Company. She for all intents and purposes was the face of the Barrington family.

When they were alone together, CJ felt like a teenager. There was a lot of heavy petting and a lot of cold showers being taking. A part of her enjoyed stolen kisses here and there. Another part of her was getting incredibly frustrated. She needed more of a release, but she remembered Abby wanted to take it slow. And Abby was worth waiting for.

CJ walked in the barn to the flashing light of her answering machine. She pressed the button. "You have four new messages." The automated voice said.

Message 1: _Hi CJ this is your mother. I haven't heard from you in a week, but I am going to assume you are still alive. Maybe you can confirm by calling me back._

"Ok, Mom. Got it, I should call."

"Message 2: _Claudia, It's me. I will not be home as expected tomorrow. I am heading to Greece. I'll call you when I get on the plane. Hope your home by then. I miss your voice._

Message 3: _Claudia Jean this is your sister. Brooke. Remember me. Don't think I have forgotten that you are supposed to tell me about that sexy boss of yours. Have you two done it, yet? Cause if you haven't I'm thinking about switching teams maybe she'll take the brighter, sexier sister._

"Fat chance, Sis."

Message 3 continued: _Anyways, call me. If not call Mom so she can stop driving me and Dad crazy about whether you're eating enough._

"Check, call Mom."

Message 4: _Tomorrow a plane will be waiting for you on the tarmac at 10 am. I want you in Greece with me Claudia. Bring a bikini._

"Bikini. I can do that." Her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Awe Damn, I was about to ask your answering machine to spend the rest of its life with me." CJ smiled at the sound of Abby's voice.

"Well, I can hang up and you can whisper sweet nothings to it. But it doesn't love you quite the way I do."

"Oh well. Then I guess I'll keep you. Have you packed?"

"I just got the message."

"You work too hard."

"Well I have a demanded boss. She has these unrealistic expectations."

"You should tell her that your girlfriend said you need to be home when she calls." Girlfriend, CJ liked the sound of that.

"Well, I'll tell her, but I have a major crush and I don't want to rock the boat." She heard Abby laugh. "What should I bring besides a bikini?"

"A toothbrush."

"Cute Abby. But I may actually need something to put on."

"Why? I will be done with what I need to do by the time you get here. The resort has suite service. And I don't plan on letting you leave the suite so you won't need to wear clothes."

"Abby…"

"I'm letting you know that slow is no longer working for me. If you're not ready…"

"I'm ready. Really Really ready."

"Oh Claudia, I've kept you waiting too long. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

She hung up the phone. 'Yeah right like I am going to rest after that.' She picked up the phone and called her mother. Then went upstairs to pack; she forgot to ask how long they were going to be there.

XX

Abby looked around suite; everything was perfect. Dinner would be arriving an hour after CJ got here. She needed to dress. She put on a black lace teddy. She had spent an entire day looking for something in shops all over Paris. She wanted everything to be perfect. When she saw the teddy tucked in the back of the store she wasn't sure it would work. Then she put it on, it had a plunging V neck and was completely backless. What material was there covered her flaws and she was grateful for that.

At 42 and after 2 children, Abby had kept in really good shape. However, she wasn't fooling herself into thinking that she looked exactly like she did at 27. She didn't want CJ to see her and run in the other direction. So, she thought they would work their way up to seeing her completely naked. She slipped in a formfitting green dress. Just as she completed putting the final touches on her makeup she heard the door to the outer portion of the suite.

"Hey you." Abby said. CJ just stood there, mouth open. "Claudia close your mouth." Abby kissed her softly at first and then more passionately.

"Wow!" was all CJ could manage. "Wow."

"Thank you, Claudia."

"You look amazing. I mean that's the only word I can come up with. Now if you give me a few hours I'm sure I can find something else, but I am really going to need a thesaurus."

"You really do wonders for my ego."

CJ kissed her some more pushing Abby up against the table in the middle of the room. She wanted to take her time but being this close to Abby was making it difficult to remember the restraint speech she gave herself on the plane. Luckily, when CJ reached for the zipper on her dress Abby stopped her.

"Claudia you are ruining my seduction plan."

"Mmmm. I would apologize but I'm not sorry."

"Claudia, please." Abby titled her head back so CJ would have better access to her neck. "Please. Dinner will be here soon. Don't you want to shower?"

CJ stepped back. She took a hard look at Abby. CJ noticed the insecurity. "OK Abby sure. I'll shower. I hope you got something good for dinner, cause I'm hungry." She kissed Abby again and headed towards the bed room. "I guess the shower is this way." Abby nodded at her back. She turned around before closing the door. "Abby, I brought a bikini and a toothbrush per your request, and pretty much nothing else. If you wanna have dinner and fall asleep in each other's arms tonight, I can be ok with that. But you should know that I think you are the sexiest woman ever, and I really really really want you." Abby let out a heavy breath. CJ chuckled. "Abby, I really need you to be more confident." With that she got in the shower.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Abby awoke to the feeling of CJ pressed into her side. She looked down to see one of CJs long-legs thrown over her own body and her hand covering Abby's breast. She could feel CJs breath on her shoulder. This was happiness Abby thought. She'd had never felt it with another adult. Her intimate life with Jed was virtually non-existent now. And before it never held the passion that she felt with CJ, Jed was always gentle and giving but it always seemed to lack something. Last night lacked nothing.

Abby ran her hand over the thigh remembering the previous night. When CJ had emerged from the bedroom freshly showered, she wore a simple pair of black pants and shirt buttoned just far enough to tease Abby with her turquoise bra. They had a comfortable dinner, in which CJ declared anything having to do with work off limits. Instead they told stories of their childhood and Abby talked about her children.

While relaxing on the terrace, Abby had initiated the kissing. And it wasn't long before she found out that the turquoise bra had matching under-ware and both were lace. Before she went any further, CJ confirmed that this was what Abby wanted. When Abby said yes, CJ took control leading them both to the bedroom where she discovered the teddy. The look in CJs eyes put any last minute insecurities to rest. They made love all night and most of the morning.

They hadn't talked much and Abby briefly wondered if CJ was pleased with her performance. The brunette had only been with two women ever, and had only had sex with one. She wasn't the expert that CJ was, and boy was CJ an expert. She wanted to wake CJ up and ask her for a critique then a flash of CJ writhing above her appeared. So, the brunette decided that she needed to be more confident.

Abby made her way out of bed careful not to disturb the sleeping form. She ordered breakfast and made a few phone calls. Her first was to Jed, to see how the campaign was going. Jed was running for governor of their state. Already a three term congressman, he looked at being governor as his next step on his path to President.

"Hey Leo its Abby, is Jed available?"

"Hold on." Leo had been Jed's best friend since they were boys.

"Hey there sweet knees, How's Greece?"

"Greece is good. How's the race?"

"Good. We could really use your help out here. When do you return?"

"Not for a couple days. I have a few things to do with the kids when I get back. But after that we can all join you on the trial."

"Good. Soooo. Greece has been worth the wait."

"Very much so. I didn't expect it to be this much fun."

Jed laughed hard. He had never heard Abby so light and relaxed. "Well, Greece certainly agrees with you. Call me when you get back."

"I will." She hung up the phone and called her grandmother.

"Hello, Abby. Where are you now?"

"Greece. We secured the funding for the shipping expansion. Father was very pleased"

"Good. Did he bring your mother?"

"She left when we headed here. You know the only place she likes to go is Paris." Abby shook her head at her mother's attitude. "Father left yesterday morning."

"I called the office yesterday to ask Claudia Jean a question and they said she was away for an unknown amount of time. Did she have to go back to Ohio for her father?" Abigail asked in a knowing tone.

"Her father's fine, Grams. She's here with me."

"Its about Damn time. How was it?" When she got no response from Abby, she said. "Please don't tell me that girl slept alone last night. What the hell is wrong with you Abby? She's beautiful and attractive. You are not first at bat virgin…"

"Grandmother, she didn't sleep alone. There's only one bed. She slept with me. Though we didn't get much sleep."

"Well, good. How was it?"

"You're worse than Jed?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Good, bad, something you would never do again."

"Oh I am definitely doing it again, as soon as I wake her up actually." She paused a moment. "It was the most amazing… I didn't know it could feel like that. I didn't know I could feel like this. I've never wanted to call someone and tell them I had sex before but now I want to scream it from the rooftops. Is that ridiculous?"

"Yes, Abby, but that's love. The first time your grandfather and I made love. I wanted to tell everyone. I felt so connected to him. I felt like we had shared a piece of each other and I knew that I would never get what I shared back. And I didn't care because what he gave me was worth much more."

"Yeah. That's it." There was a knock at the door. "I have to go. I called to ask you whether you could take over some foundation things while I am campaigning with Jed, but we'll talk about that later. I love you Grams."

"I love you. Give Claudia kiss for me."

Abby opened the door and let the room service man in. She gave him a generous tip because everyone should feel the way she did right now. And when she turned from the door, CJ was standing there perfectly nude. "Come back to bed."

"I got breakfast. Aren't you cold?" Indicating CJs form.

"I wouldn't be if you came back to bed."

"I have breakfast." Why was she stalling? "There are pastries, fruit and juice. I think this is coffee."

CJ walked over to the table, picked up the bowl of fruit and the plate of pastries. "Grab the juice and come back to bed. I can show you interesting ways to consume a meal." She walked back into the bedroom and Abby followed with the juice in hand. CJ climbed on the bed, put the pastries beside her and tapped the space between her legs. "Sit here." Abby hesitated momentarily, but eventually handed the juice to CJ so she wouldn't spill it.

Abby wasn't even fully settled when CJ brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Claudia. I just didn't expect that you would want to eat in bed and I was hungry?"

"Abby. Don't lie to me. Tell me whats wrong?"

"This is silly." CJ waited. "Did you have a good time last night? I mean were you pleased? I mean did I please you, you know sexually?"

"You want to know if I had an orgasm." Abby nodded.

"Several. I lost count somewhere around two or three. But to answer of your questions you pleased me very very well. Were you pleased?"

"Yes. Of Course. You were amazing. Being with you was amazing."

"Ditto. Now can I eat my breakfast?" CJ moved to the front of Abby pinning her on the bed. "Now, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's important to be eaten in such a way to provide minimal mess and maximum enjoyment." First they ate; then they made love. They left three days later.

XX

Abby hadn't been expecting the question, so when she was asked she wasn't prepared. Abby had been very busy over the past six months. Her increasing responsibility to the foundation and spending more time campaigning for Jed, she was exhausted. The only bonus was CJ usually joined her on most foundation business, so they were spending a lot of time together.

They were two weeks away from the general election and the polls had Jed ahead by 5 points. The campaign had relaxed into the normal work of campaigns: issues issues issues. Leo was Jed's campaign manager and had made a commitment early not to run a smear campaign. Giving that Jed was a good public speaker and came down on the right side of the issues it was easy to maintain such a campaign. Even Jed's affairs had not popped up. It was too good to be true.

Abby was answering press questions about her husband one day after a Daughter's of the American Revolution meeting

"Mrs. Bartlett do you enjoy campaigning?"

"I do. It gives me a chance to meet people from all over the state. I enjoy getting to know new people and have a genuinely good time listening to the funny stories people share with me and my heart breaks for their tragedies. Mostly it makes me more confident that Jed is the best man for this job."

"Mrs. Bartlett there has been some question about whether you and the Congress can understand the plight of the average person giving that both of you come from such wealthy families."

"I think our similarities are more than our differences. Both the Congressmen and I want whats best for our children. We want them to attend the best schools, be safe walking down the street and grow up to be healthy and happy individuals. More importantly when they grow up to have children I want them to live right down the street so that I can see my grandchildren everyday. One of you remember to file this story and remind my son and daughter of it in 20 years." The press corp laughed. "Seriously, we have to stop only pointing out what divides us, we have to focus on what unites us as a state."

"Mrs. Bartlett there are rumors that you and the Congressmen has have extramarital affairs."

"Is that a question, Chuck."

"No, ma'am. The rumors say that you are having an affair with the manager of the Barrington Foundation. Is it true?

"No comment."

"Come on Mrs. Bartlett you can't expect us to accept that. You and the Congressmen want the people of this state to make you our first couple if we don't know everything about you how can we make an accurate decision?"

"I believe that a question like that is between me and the Congressman." Abby was trying desperately for a way to get out of this. Luckily, Toby stepped in at that moment.

"I'm sorry folks that's it. Mrs. Bartlett has another appointment." He quickly ushered her to the car. "Mrs. Bartlett are you ok?"

"I just need to get home Toby?" Toby Zeigler had worked with Jed for 15 years. He wrote his speeches and helped set the agenda for the campaigns. Today, he had accompanied Abby to talk to her about her role as 1st lady of the state. It was lucky he was there.

The phone in car rang. "Toby Ziegler. Yeah Leo I got her in the car. We're on our way to the estate… Yeah, I'm pretty sure she won't do that… Yeah I'll see you there." Toby hung up the phone.

They arrived at the estate to a drive way of full of reporters. They made it through the gates and Abby walked into the living room and headed towards the back door ignoring both Leo and Jed. "Abby you can't do that." Jed said as her hand connected with the door.

"I have to see her."

"And you will. But you can't do it now. We have to talk about this."

"So, talk."

"You have to go out there and deny it. Tell them you are not a lesbian. And you and the Congressman are a happy couple with an active sex life." Leo said.

"You want me to lie?"

"I want you to tell everyone what they have known to be true for years." Leo said.

"I am not going to dignify the question."

"Abby don't be ridiculous. You know how this game works you can't do that. Not answering the question will make it more of a story."

"You want me to go out there and deny it. Deny her. I won't do it. Damn the consequences. I will not stand before the world and treat her like she's some insignificant spec in my life."

"Abby you have too." This time the statement came from CJ. She entered the house through the kitchen just in case someone could get a picture of her coming into the main house. "Abby you can't let this ruin you. Just tell them you aren't a lesbian and make it go away."

"And you're telling me that it won't hurt you." Abby was barely controlling her anger. How could CJ think this was a good idea? CJ hung her head. "Maybe it won't hurt you but it hurts me. And I will not deny you to save myself."

"Do we know how this got out?" Toby thought it was necessary to redirect for a few minutes.

"Maybe it was a member of the staff."

"Our staff wouldn't do that." Jed and Abby said at the same time.

"OK. CJ maybe you told someone that leaked the story for money. Family member, friend."

"My sister knows but I know she didn't tell anyone because I haven't told my mother yet. And I haven't told any of my friends. I couldn't risk it."

"Who else?" Toby asked. "Have you pissed anyone else off recently."

"That Bitch."

"Abby, whats wrong?" Jed asked approaching her. CJ made it to her side first.

"She waited until it would hurt the most. Then, she decides to publically create a scandal. I'll destroy her. How could she do this to me? I'm her daughter."

"You think your mother did this?" CJ was in utter disbelief.

"I know she did it." She shook her head.

"How did you mother know about you and CJ?" Leo said.

"There have been some incidents of physical closeness in the house. Nothing that couldn't be explained away as friends being friends. But Elizabeth uses Abby's preference as a tool against her. It's possible she doesn't know for certain but that wouldn't stop her." Jed said to Leo.

Abby was completely overwhelmed. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I need to go to bed." And with that she headed upstairs without say another word.

CJ left the room heading back to the barn. Just as she reached the door Toby caught up with her. "CJ she just needs some time. She's worked really hard at pretending that her mother's feelings about her don't matter. It's a hard realization to know that your mother hates and despises you."

It never occurred to her that the man could have such an insight. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. When she got inside she picked up the phone and called her mother.

"Hey, mom. Did you see the news?"

"Are you having an affair with your boss?

"Its not exactly an affair."

"Are you having sex with a married woman Claudia Jean."

"Yes."

"Then you are having an affair."

"Mom, please."

"Claudia Jean. I taught you to respect the sacrament of marriage. What are you doing?"

"I love her, Mom. Its more complicated than you think."

"Is she married CJ?" There was silence from CJ. "Then its not complicated. I raised you better than this." CJ cried hard into the phone. "I can't talk to you." Her mother hung up the phone. CJ called back immediately. She needed to explain. She needed to make her understand. The phone rang and rang. CJ left a pleading message on voicemail when her mother didn't pick up. She called again and again. Finally, her father answered the phone.

"Daddy, is she there?"

"Yeah, CJ she's here. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. No. I need to explain it to her. I need her to understand."

"She's not ready to hear you CJ."

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"I know, precious. You're mother will come around. You two will survive this. I love you. Nothings going to change that. How's Abby?"

"I don't know. She's living with the reality that her mother hates her. And now I know what that feels like."

"Her mother did this? No, I don't believe it. Oh My God."

"Yeah I know."

"You're mother doesn't hate you CJ she loves you. She just needs some time to wrap her head around this. When she does, she'll call. I love you. Call me in the morning."

CJ hung up the phone and crawled in bed. She cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, Abby was in bed beside.

CJ buried her head in Abby's shoulder and wrapped herself around the brunette. "My mother's not speaking to me."

"I'm sorry, Claudia. The media attention is sometimes hard for people to bare. She'll come around."

"That's what Daddy said, but this it's not about the media. This is about you being married." CJ felt the tears that she thought she had run out of last night come back. "She won't answer my calls. Not even to tell me she's disappointed. She's never been disappointed."

"I'm sorry Claudia. Maybe if I call and talk to her."

"You can't. Please just hold me." Abby did. It was a while before either of them spoke again. "You have to deny it Abby. You have to say that you are not a lesbian and that we are not having an affair."

"I'm not lying Claudia. I told Jed when we married that I would never lie to win a campaign. And we never have. I don't care. I'll lose everything before I do that."

"But it will make it all go away."

"I don't care."

Before CJ could say anything else there was a knock at the door. CJ got up to answer it. It was Toby. "Is Mrs. Bartlett here?" He looked up the stairs to see Abby coming down. "Good. The Congressman's about to make a statement. Where is your TV?" CJ pointed to the corner and Toby turned it on.

They saw Jed emerge from a building, Leo by his side. "The Congressman will be taking questions." Leo said as Jed called on the first reporter.

"Yeah, Alice."

"Congressman Bartlett, is your wife a lesbian."

"We prepared a statement last night that we were going to ask Abby to read. Which I am sure she would have read telling the truth about her relationship with the Foundation's manager Claudia Jean Cregg, and then we thought better of it. The scrutiny that Abby has faced for the last 24hrs is absolutely unbearable. So, let me say thank you. Thank you to the person that started the story and thank you to those of you that carried the story. Because you gave me an insight to what many Americans face every day. The prospect of losing everything for simply being who you are. I would love for Abby to come out here and deny everything. Tell you that she is not a lesbian, but not everyone gets deniability. Some people don't get to say the magic words and make the hate and bigotry disappear. They lose jobs, get kicked out there homes, beating and tortured. For what. For loving another human being. No one should have to experience that. This may be what you use to define who you want to be governor of this state. But you should know that if I am elected governor no one will be able to use the sexual identity of another to determine whether they are fit to hold a job. It is time for us to stop focusing on what makes us different and focus on what brings us together. Anymore questions."

"Congressman, there have been questions of nepotisms in many state jobs what will you do to address those issues?" The questions moved away from Abby and CJ. Onto other things. Abby let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe he did that. He didn't tell me he was going to do that."

"Yeah. He didn't want you to lie either Mrs. Bartlett."

"I'm going to fix him his favorite meal tonight." She looked at CJ who stood there silent. "Toby can you give us a minute." He left leaving Abby and CJ standing in the room by themselves. "Claudia are you ok."

"He thanked them. Why?"

"Because that's Jed. He likes to learn lessons the hard way. He has a tendency to thank those people that teach them."

"But what your mother did wasn't some act of patriotism. It was mean and spiteful."

"Yes, it was. But I will deal with her."

"Maybe I should leave. Maybe I should resign."

"I will not accept it. And if you leave I am coming after you."

"Why does she hate you?"

"Because I was born a Barrington." That no longer seemed like enough even to Abby. "I guess that's why my sister-in-law hates me. When my mother and father were first dating everyone said they made a lovely couple, and of course it was already expected that they would marry. On my father's first trip for the company he met a woman, Marissa Stevens. They fell in love and despite everything married. Mother was humiliated. My father had married a woman he'd known for a matter a weeks. Marissa died giving birth to their first child. It was a girl. The baby died to. There were complications. My father mourned, and my mother comforted him. About a year later they were married. So, she was the second Mrs. James Barrington, and her mother never let her forget it. And a year after that I was born. My father adored me still does actually. Then she gave him a son, my brother Jamie. And they never shared a bed again. Once when I was about 7 or 8 I heard them arguing. There was a lot of back and forth and she threatened to leave. He told her that if she took me out of the house he would take everything. Even his name. She could leave if she wanted and take Jamie with her, but I was his. And he would not loose me the way he had lost Marissa. From that point on Jamie received all of my mother's attention and I received none. It seemed that if he loved me she couldn't.

"Unfortunately, that translated into my relationship with Jamie. We used to do everything together, but some how my mother convinced him that I was a challenge to his birth right. I guess I didn't help. Everything he failed at I succeeded.

"So, when Jamie found out I was interested in women he told my mother. Who promptly told my father. I guess she thought he would stop loving me. And I did too. Because when she told me that he and my grandmother would hate me forever, I married Jed. It wasn't until after I had Zoey that my father told me that he knew and loved me with everything he was."

"Do you regret getting married?"

"Yes and No. I love Jed. He is my best friend. I can tell him anything and he knows me better than anyone else. We are honest with each other and because of that we raise our children with a peace that did not exist in my house growing up. I wish that I wasn't married when I met you. I never felt the way about anyone that I do about you, and that makes me regret being married. But Jed is a wonderful father who has giving me two wonderful children."

"I wouldn't ask you to leave."

"I'm not sure I could even if you did. I would understand if you needed to. But I have to give my children everything. And that means my name and their birthright. They deserve both their parents." She paused. "Claudia I want you to always be honest with me about what you need. I'm not sure I will be able to give it to you, but I need to know so that I can try."

"I will. I need the same."

"OK. I need to go get Zoey from practice. I want make sure there are no reporters around. And I think people need to see me doing what I normally do. Go to work. Call your mother and keep calling her until she picks up. She loves you Claudia, disappointed or not."

Abby left. And CJ prepared for work.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine Cregg stepped from the airport and hailed a cab. When she kissed her husband good-bye that morning she told him that she had to see CJ. All night long she thought about tossing her daughter in a car and driving them back to Ohio. She told herself it was a mother's prerogative to protect her child. And it was obvious that CJ couldn't see what trouble she had gotten herself into.

It wasn't that Abby was a woman, Josephine had long ago come to grips with her daughter's preference. It wasn't even that Abby was her boss. They seemed to have developed a very good working relationship. But Josephine couldn't get over that Abby was married. Of all the women in the world CJ had to choose a married one. She had to have lost her mind. Josephine had taught her children the value of marriage. She hoped that her own marriage had taught her them when you make a commitment like that to someone you fight through the tough times. She didn't want any of her children to be the person that tore a marriage apart.

Mostly, she didn't want to see CJ hurt. Of all her children CJ had the most courage. In High School, CJ was smart and popular, playing basketball and editor of the newspaper. When she was accepted to Reed, Josephine and Tal spent late nights trying to figure out how to pay for the prestigious institution. But CJ had already secured herself a scholarship and a part-time job to cover what the scholarship didn't. When they attended parent's weekend her freshman year, every professor Josephine met raved about her daughter. Her friends told stories of how fearless she was.

It didn't surprise Josephine that when CJ loved, she did it with her whole heart damning the consequences. She had with Colleen, closing her eyes to the mean spirit that permeated the woman. CJ dismissed the comments Colleen made as affection and even when she called Josephine crying, CJ inevitably made excuses. At the time she wondered, where CJ had left her courage. And now it occurred to her that maybe there was something CJ saw in the beginning that she hoped to continue to see.

This time Josephine wouldn't sit back and let someone play with CJs heart. Abby wouldn't use her daughter as an idle amusement from a dreary marriage and toss her to the side when she was done. When the cab pulled up at the gates and she saw the estate for the first time she was overwhelmed by the wealth before her. No one she had ever known lived like this. And somehow she couldn't reconcile the Abby in the blue jeans and a simple sweater with the lady of the manor that had to live here.

The cab driver pressed the button and they waited for someone to answer. "Yes," a static voice came from the box.

"I'm here to see CJ Cregg, I'm her mother."

"Hold Please." There was a long wait and finally the voice came back, "Please pull into the main drive."

The iron gates opened and the cab driver did as he was told. Josephine emerged from the cab as the front door opened and an older man stepped out retrieving her bag from the trunk. She paid the cab driver and followed the man inside. "I'm here to see CJ Cregg."

"Right this way madam." He took her coat and led her through the foyer and into the hall. They walked into a luxurious room that Josephine assumed was the living room. "Mrs. Bartlett will be here in a moment. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb her. I want to see my daughter. CJ."

"She's at the office." The voice came from behind her. Josephine turned to see Abby Bartlett standing in the doorway. "She had one more thing to finish before she left. She should be home soon. Can Edward get you something to drink? You must have had a long flight."

"I can wait for CJ at her apartment."

"Edward, will you leave us." Abby sat in one of the wing back chairs and gestured for Josephine to take a seat. When Edward exited the room pulling hideaway doors closed, Abby spoke. "Claudia didn't tell me you were coming." Josephine didn't say anything she just stood there. "I suspect she didn't know."

"Does my daughter have to tell you everything?" She spat at Abby.

Abby stamped down the anger that rose up inside her. "No, she doesn't. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She has been crying herself to sleep most nights. Worried that you will never speak to her again."

"That's between me and my child. I would appreciate it if you stay out of it."

"I'm sure you would, but I'm not."

"Is this what you do? Give 20 something women a job, seduce them, and run their lives."

"I love Claudia. I'm not hurting her. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Is that what you tell her when you go to bed with your husband at night?"

"Most nights I sleep with Claudia. And she understands when I can't."

"Of course she does." Josephine said with sarcasm. Before she could say anything else someone flung back the door.

"Abby we secured the fund… Mom." CJ stared at Josephine in shock. She hadn't expected to see her mother. She didn't think; she ran to her throwing her arms around her neck nearly knocking her over. "When did you get here? I didn't know you were coming. Where's your stuff?"

"Hello, CJ." The anger she had felt for a month disappeared at seeing her daughter's face. "I'm not sure where my stuff is; it was taken from me when I arrived."

"Oh yeah. Stuff has a tendency to do that around here. I'm sure someone has put it in the barn by now." She looked at her mother as if trying to memorize her face. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too baby." She meant it.

"Did you eat? I'm not sure I have any food in the refrigerator, but I can run to the store and pick some stuff up."

"I'm sure whatever you need Daniel has in the kitchen." Abby had sat quietly observing the scene. She hadn't seen CJ this happy in a long time. "In fact I'll have him make the two of you something to eat." She moved to leave the room. As she walked by CJ grabbed her hand.

"You're not eating with us."

"No, Claudia. You're mother came all this way to see you. You two should have time alone together." Abby brushed CJs hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Josephine please make yourself at home. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Abby." It was the first time CJ had sensed the strain since coming into the house.

"Come on Mom. I'll show you the barn."

XX

Abby sat at in the window seat in her bedroom staring at the lights in the barn. On any other night she would be with CJ. Usually after she put her children to bed, she went over to the barn to spend her night there. Jed rarely questioned it. Tonight, she wanted to burst in and interrupt mother and daughter. But she felt like the tantrum would be childish. She turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey there Sweet Knees. What's shaking?"

"Hello Governor."

"I love it when you call me that." Despite everything Jed had won the election and in two short months would be sworn in as governor of their state. Because the children were enrolled in school here, Abby had arranged to spend most weeks in their home instead of moving to the governor's mansion. At least that was her plan right away. She knew that the arrangement wouldn't last very long. So, she had begun making plans to do a lot more foundation travel to be with CJ as much as possible.

"Well, Governor you should get used to it, because I won't be the only one calling you that for very long."

"Why aren't you with CJ? Did you two have a fight? Because if you did, let me be the person to tell you that whether or not she's right she's right. And you have to placate her and apologize for whatever it is she has imagined you did wrong."

She laughed. "Is that what you do with me?"

"No sweetheart. I would never do that to you. You are always right; and me. I'm just the doddering old fool you married."

"Jackass. No we didn't have a fight. Her mother's here."

"Really, I didn't know she was speaking to her."

"As far as I know she wasn't until she got here."

He looked at Abby for a long time. "You're scared of her."

"Not exactly. We had a bit of a run in this afternoon." He raised an eyebrow that said 'and' "She thinks I am using Claudia. She thinks that I am going to get bored with Claudia and go back to my husband leaving her daughter twisting in the wind."

"Mmmm."

"What does mmmm mean?"

"Its just I can see that. What we have here is not conventional. And the reality is the only one that is going to seemingly be hurt the most is CJ." Abby stared at him in disbelief.

"I would never hurt Claudia, how can you think that?"

"Abby you can't be serious. You're married. She's the other woman. It's not like if you filed for divorce tomorrow you can go on living your life with CJ by your side. You have to know that she is taking a huge leap of faith by trusting you." He couldn't get her to see it. "All I'm saying is I get her mother's point of view."

"Well, I don't."

"What if it was Zoey? What if you found out Zoey was dating a woman or man 15 years older than she was and that person was married. How would you feel?"

"She's 13, if she came home with someone 15 years her senior are you telling me I would be the one with the problem?"

"That's not my point. I would put the SOBs face threw a wall. And I'm sure if you were a man that's what CJs father would have come down here to do. But being a woman her mother came here to protect her child. And you can't tell me that if it was Zoey or even Cullen you wouldn't be doing the same. Its instinct Abby." Abby thought about it. He was right. She would do anything to protect her children. She wasn't sure it was instinct as it was something that her mother never practiced, but she knew she didn't have to search very hard for it when it came to Zoey or Cullen. "You may have to prove to her that you deserve her daughter's devotion."

She pulled on his neck tie bringing him down for a kiss on the cheek. "Sometimes you are truly helpful. But I will remind you of this conversation when your precious daughter brings home a boy she likes."

"And I will remind you when your son brings home a girl he wants to date." He paused for a moment. "Why do we assume that Cullen is going to like women? He might not."

"I don't know. Are you ready for your son to bring home some nice young man?"

"God, no! But I hope that if he does I would try to understand. I wouldn't want him to have to hide who he loves. Not from me." This time she stood. All Jed said he wanted when they were married were healthy children. When Zoey was born he said he didn't know how to relate to a girl. So, he went out and bought her something that would help her learn every single sport he could teach her. And from the time she could walk patiently he spent time teaching her. 5 years later when she had Cullen, Jed said he wanted his son not to be tied into anything. But he did the same for Cullen. Never had he pressured Cullen into fitting a mold. And because of that her son had a love of all things from music to dead poets to sports.

Being pressured was the one thing that Jed and Abby shared. Jed's path was laid out for him from the time he was a small boy. Marry the right woman, have children and run for office. He had achieved it. It helped that he had developed a since of public service along the way. But when he and Abby met neither of them wanted the marriages there parents had. They wanted to be friends. So, on their first date Jed laid everything out. Including that he knew a few girls that went to Reed and they had informed him of Abby's taste. He said that he didn't care. He would be her friend first and if other feelings developed then that was fine, but if they didn't that would be fine too.

They had lived there entire marriage as friends, and Abby always thought that was enough for her. Jed was a man with needs. He wasn't one to keep a mistress in an apartment somewhere, but he had a number of affairs over the years. Sometimes Abby had to interfere, but mostly she played ignorant. She never strayed until she met CJ.

So, if she had to prove her love to CJs mother then that's what she would do.

XXX

CJ cleared the dishes from the table in her apartment. Daniel had put together a lovely meal that was unfortunately accompanied by strained silence between mother and daughter. She didn't know what to say to her. She had never had that problem and silence felt like a huge ravine that she couldn't quite wade across.

"Mom, let me show you the pictures of us in Vienna." CJ moved to her book case and took out the photo album that she had put together. She sat on the couch and her mother sat beside her. The first few were of her and she told her mother the story behind each photo. Then she turned the page to a picture of her and Abby on the Prater, a ferris wheel in Vienna, smiling, cheeks touching. She remembered how happy she was in that moment and her heart warmed. Her mother's loud sigh next to her killed her moment.

"Mom, I would like to explain." She closed the book and turned herself to look her mother in the eye. "I didn't mean to fall in love with her, but I did. And she loves me."

"CJ she's married. Has she told you that she's going to leave her husband and you are going to ride off in the sunset together?"

"No, Mom. She can't leave Jed and I know that. Why can't you just support me?"

"Do you believe that's all you deserve? Someone who can't love you totally."

"She does love me totally."

"She can't CJ, when you are someone's secret they can't love you."

"Mom you have trust me. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Let's not talk about it anymore tonight ok."

Josephine went upstairs to bed. CJ followed. When she laid in bed the clock said 10:30. She tried to sleep, but tonight was the 1st time she had gone to bed without speaking to Abby first. She felt lonely. She had the highest hopes when she saw her mother earlier today. Now she felt more lost than ever.

CJ turned over and grabbed the pillow next to her inhaling deeply hoping to catch a whiff of Abby's scent. Nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep. It didn't work. The clock read 10:45 when she got up and went to the second bedroom. Maybe she could talk to her mother again. When she got to the door she didn't hear anything. She knocked gently and cracked it to see her mother asleep.

She went downstairs and out the front door. She walked across the estate to the pool. When she opened the door, she let the smell of chlorine wash over her. She pulled off her pajama pants and amerced herself in the water. Letting it take her, swimming lap after lap until she was absolutely exhausted. She swam to the edge of the pool and opened her eyes to see Abby standing there with a towel.

"Good workout."

CJ smiled. "Yeah. I needed to clear my head. How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you walk over. I didn't want to bother you since it looked like you needed it." Abby crouched down to her taking CJs face her hands and kissed her.

"Get in."

"I didn't bring my suit."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"OK." CJ took Abby's hand to help her in the pool.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever."

"Doubtful. Cause I'm looking at you." They kissed; pouring their need into every touch. "I need you Claudia, please don't tease." CJ smiled against Abby's throat. The brunette was never patient and usually CJ made her wait. But tonight she brought Abby to climax quickly. When Abby tried to reciprocate CJ stopped her.

"No don't. I just want to hold you." CJ went over and sat on the steps of the pool. Abby sat behind her; pulling her against her breast.

"How did it go with your mom?"

"Not very well. She doesn't understand. And she's not trying too."

"She loves you. Otherwise she wouldn't be here."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Give her a chance. All she can see is a future with you being hurt." They laid there in silence for a really long time. CJ even fell asleep. She didn't know how long she was out before Abby woke her. "You have to get up. Let's get dried off so that you can actually get in bed."

They walked back across the estate to the barn. When they let themselves in, Josephine sat up on the couch. "CJ."

"Mom, its 3am I thought you would be asleep."

"You weren't there when I went to check on you I was worried." Josephine stopped and looked at Abby waiting for her to excuse herself. "Don't you think you should be getting to bed, CJ." She said in a mother tone.

"Mom I'm an adult you don't have to tuck me in."

"It's late Claudia Jean."

"Then go to bed." Josephine was visibly taken aback none of her children had ever talked to her like that.

Before mother and daughter started to bicker Abby stepped in. "Claudia I'm going to the house to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow."

"You're not staying here."

"No. I need to make sure Cullen has everything ready for his field trip tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. Goodnight Josephine."

"Abby." Josephine said with a curt nod of her head. Abby left. "Do you always have to beg her to stay?"

"Don't you get tired of singing the same tune Mom."

"Claudia Jean this attitude of yours is not how I raised you."

"Why did you come?"

"Because you needed me."

"Yes. This is exactly what I need to be treated like a child." CJ shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she went to bed.

XXX

Josephine woke the next morning and dressed before heading downstairs. She expected to see CJ, but instead was greeted by a note on the counter that said she went to work early and asked Josephine to meet her for a late lunch.

She was searching for the coffee when someone knocked at the door. She opened a door to a petite young woman. "Excuse ma'am, I'm Margaret, Mrs. Bartlett's maid. She would like to know if you can join her for breakfast in 20 minutes." The woman looked nervous. Almost like she expected Josephine to say no and was dreading having to go back and deliver the bad news.

"Yes. Where?"

"On the sun porch. If you walk across the garden to the other side of the house you can't miss it."

"Thank you, Margaret."

Josephine wandered the gardens in an attempt to gather her thoughts before she met with Abby. Her first meeting with Abby, she really liked her. But since she had arrived here she couldn't get over this hatred she had for her.

Eventually she made it to the porch. It was beautiful. The entire garden stretched before them. It looked like a picture out of a magazine. She couldn't believe this was her daughter's life now, and she was begrudgingly proud and in awe at the same time.

"Mrs. Cregg," a man in a three piece suit stepped up to her - jacket in his hand. "I'm Jed Bartlett. Abby's husband. She's fixing her make-up or something she'll be right down."

"Thank you."

"How are you enjoying our weather? Usually its rather rainy here this time of year, but the sun seemed to have fought its way through at your arrival." Josephine was thoroughly charmed.

"Its lovely. Your property is beautiful."

"That's all Abby's doing. She takes pride in where she lives. When we bought this house it was a wreck. The previous owners let it completely decay. I thought she was crazy, but for some reason she saw the potential. And after several painstaking years we were finally able to call it home." He paused not sure whether to say anything else. "We have enjoyed having CJ here. She makes Abby happy."

"What about her happiness? CJ claims that you are ok with this… this relationship of theirs. I can't possibly see how."

"I love my wife. And she has made every single one of my dreams come true. I can't begrudge her happiness when it's the only thing she has ever asked of me. And I've never been able to make her as happy as CJ does."

"How can you be some calm about this?"

"Because I know Abby. She has always denied herself moments of pleasure for the sake of others. Despite the surface she hasn't had an easy life. She didn't have a mother that loved her through everything the way you do with CJ. See you are standing here trying to figure out why your daughter can't be with someone that's free. Abby's mother would try to find a way to use this against her. In fact she already has." He stepped closer to her. "I know that it may seem as if Abby is using her, but I know my wife better than she knows herself sometimes. If CJ asked her to leave, I'm sure that Abby would. Not because she's unhappy, but because, except her children, she loves CJ more than she has ever loved anyone. In a different time and place they could be together without complications. But alas…"

"Jed," Abby called from inside. "Jed. There you are. I had Edward clean your tux; you have the State Constitutional Benefit tomorrow night. Also, Zoey has a game tonight can you be there? I have to go to Cullen's recital."

"Sure. What time is the game?"

"I gave the information to Delores. Just don't let your last meeting run over. If you don't have anything else after the game you promised to take her shopping for paint colors for her room at the mansion."

"Isn't there staff that takes care of that kind of stuff?"

"Yes, but she wants a color that you both like. Placate the girl Jed in a few months she is going to hate us both."

"Right her love is for sale and this is the price. Check. See you later." He flipped his jacket over his head and left. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cregg."

"You too."

Abby addressed Josephine, "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would." Abby sat in one of the chairs at the circular table. "I asked Claudia if you had a breakfast preference, she said you liked eggs Benedict."

"I do. Though I don't get to have it often. When you have kids, you are pretty much regulated to spaghetti and hot dogs."

"Yes, I know. Right now Cullen, my son, eats everything with catsup. We had fish the other night and I swear he used a half bottle. You spoke with Jed."

"Yes, he has some very interesting insights."

"I want you to know that I love Claudia very much. I'm not trying to hurt her. And I don't think I am. But I realize as a mother that you want to protect your child and I respect that. I asked you to breakfast so we can talk. Even if you continue to hate me. I thought at least you can get some questions answered or some things off your chest."

"I didn't expect this." Breakfast arrived and Abby asked the staff to leave. They served themselves. "My daughter Brooke is older than CJ by three years. When she was 18 she married this man who we all liked. Except CJ, she couldn't stand him. And when Brooke married him, CJ refused to be in the wedding. Slowly, month by month Brooke stopped talking to us. She got pregnant and I tried to be there for it. For her. But she wouldn't let me. When she was 7 and half months I got a call from the hospital, one of the teacher's Tal worked with wife was an ER nurse. Brooke had been brought into the ER for bruises to the face; her neighbor had heard her screaming. The police said that it wasn't first time they had been called. She went back to him when she was released. CJ refused to speak to her. I felt so guilty, my then 16 year old daughter saw the monster before I did and now I couldn't get my child out. It was two years later before Brooke showed up at our door step with Haden in her arms, asking if she could come home. CJ had told her that she could always come home.

"I say this to say, CJ has always been a good judge of character. She has this innate ability to see the truth in people except when she falls in love. And I don't want CJ to be hurt the way Brooke was. I don't want her to fall for someone that is only going to rip her apart in the end."

"I understand that. And I am sorry about what happened to Brooke. But I am not trying to isolate Claudia from you or anyone else. She can come and go as she pleases. And if she ever wanted or needed to leave I wouldn't stand in her way. Please just give me a chance to prove that I love her. That I can be good to her."

Josephine shook her head and smirked. "Why couldn't you be single?"

"Fate, I guess." They laughed. "Listen. Let Claudia off the hook. Go by the office and see what she's done. You raised a brilliant woman with a big heart. Who has assembled one hell of a staff, I think you will be impressed with what she has done."

"Abby, Tal told me that your mother was responsible for outing you to the press. And then Jed just implied that you and your mother don't have the best relationship in the world. I guess I assumed that you would think all mothers are evil. And try come between me and mine. I appreciate that you recognize that I just want to protect my child from a broken heart. But if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and torture you."

"If I ever hurt her, I wouldn't expect anything less."

Josephine spent the rest of her time in town with CJ. We she left, she still wasn't completely thrilled that Abby was married, however she had managed to accept that her daughter had made good choice for herself.

XXXX

It had been a year since CJ had walked into Abby's life. The foundation had soared to new heights besting the fundraising projections by more than 20%. Abby had stepped back from the day to day running, so that she could be a good Governor's wife and act as the face of the company and foundation.

Every year the foundation threw a Gala to highlight its accomplishments and raise even more money. Even after Abby took over the foundation she had allowed her mother to plan the event. Elizabeth used it as an opportunity to flaunt the Barrington wealth and rarely raised any money.

At Abby's insistence, CJ took over the event with the help of a board committee. She hired Amy Gardner and Donna Moss, prestigious event planners in the area. She told them to be ready for backlash as all were not happy about the changes in the foundation, but CJ was not prepared for how unhappy Elizabeth Barrington truly was.

She was sitting in her office when her assistant knocked on the door. "Excuse me, CJ but Mrs. Barrington is here to see you." Expecting Abigail to be in her outer office she was excited because she hadn't seen her in months.

"I hope you're ready to do some shopping Abigail because I have been dying for a spree." She stopped as she came face to face with Elizabeth. "I'm sorry Mrs. Barrington, I was expecting you to be someone else. Please come in."

"Yes I am sure you were, considering that you have ingratiated yourself into this family." Elizabeth walked in the room and looked around in disgust. "This won't take very long. The changes that you have made to the Gala are unacceptable. I know that your class of people would find the shin dig that you're throwing amusing, but this is a Gala not a hoe-down." No expense had been spared on the Gala, it was black tie with a seated dinner of 5 courses. It was far from a hoe-down.

"Well, the board fundraising committee has chosen what they believe will be best for the event and Abby has approved all the changes that have been made."

"Well, we know that Abby will do anything you ask, but I would like the following changes made." She handed CJ a list.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the event has already been finalized."

"You will make the changes or I will have your job. Do you think your little dalliance with Abby is going to protect you? Because it won't"

"My relationship with Abby is private and has nothing to do with the Gala or foundation. You should speak to your daughter if you want anything changed."

"We both know your usefulness depends on how well perform on your knees. Don't flatter yourself darling? You're not the first woman Abby has taking to bed and you certainly won't be the last."

"Mrs. Barrington I believe it's time for you to leave."

"Be careful CJ, I'm not the one to play with." She turned and left the room. CJ gripped the sides of the desk trying to abate the crying. Someone knocked on the door.

"CJ are you ok?"

"I just need to catch my breath Carol."

"Abby called when you were busy. I told her her mother was here."

"Why did you do that?"

"She asked who you were meeting with. She said she was on her way." CJ had not lifted her head during the entire conversation. Now she sat in one of the guest chairs in her office. "Are you sure you I can't get you anything?"

"Do I have anything else this afternoon?"

"Not until 4." It was 12:36

"Can you order me something really fattening for lunch. No redeeming qualities what so ever. And when Abby gets here send her in. Also, Carol see if you can cancel the rest of my day."

"Sure, CJ." She closed the door as she left the office. CJ put her head in her hand trying to will away the conversation. It wasn't that long before she heard Abby's voice in the outer office. Then the door to her office opened.

"Are you ok, Claudia?"

"Not really." She picked up the list Elizabeth handed her and passed it to Abby. "Your mother would like these changes."

"Screw what she wants."

"Well, Abby considering I seem to be only qualified to screw you maybe you should handle your mother." She let out a huge breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still reeling."

"What did she say to you?"

"About what you would expect I guess. I'm only helpful on my knees. That I'm not the first woman you have taken to bed and I won't be the last."

"I'm sorry Claudia. I will take care of the list and her. I promise."

"You keep saying that and you don't. And because you don't my mother finds out about my relationship on CNN and doesn't talk to me for a few months. Some of my friends won't talk to me because I broke the golden rule and fell in love with a straight girl, and the piece de resistance: I get called a cheap whore and a notch in your bed post all at the same time. So, stop saying you're going to fix it when you aren't."

"Claudia these things take time."

"Take all the time you need because you are not the one being constantly dumped on. But its ok cause a notch in the bed post really shouldn't complain."

"Would you stop saying that. You know it's not true."

"Whatever Abby. Look I'm going home." She moved to pack her things. "CAROL!" The assistant stuck her head in the office. "Did you cancel my afternoon?"

"Yeah, and lunch is on the way."

"Don't worry about it I'll grab something on the way home. See you tomorrow." Carol left the room. CJ finished packing her things and grabbed her jacket.

"Please Claudia talk to me."

"I don't have anything else to say."

XXX

Abby left the office fuming. She couldn't decide who she was madder at CJ, her mother or herself. Was CJ right, was she avoiding confronting her mother. In the four months it had been since her mother leaked the story of the affair to the press she had pretty much avoided all contact with her mother. She stopped attended dinner at her parent's home and cancelled the dinners at her own home to avoid inviting her mother. She claimed scheduling conflicts between her and Jed as the most common excuse.

She needed perspective. When she arrived home she called her grandmother.

"I had a fight with Claudia."

"I'm sure it was your fault."

"Do you and Jed share the same brain? I swear he said the same thing to me not to long ago."

"There's a reason why he's my second favorite. What did you fight about?"

"Mother, the leak. The fallout from the leak. I don't know how to explain to her these things take time."

"Did you try to explain it to her or did you pat her on the head and say you know best?" Abby was silent. Did she do that? "Abigail Elizabeth Barrington Bartlett please tell me you did not treat her like a child."

"I wasn't trying to, but she went on a rant and didn't allow me to speak."

"What did she say?"

"Her mother stopped speaking to her though that is resolved. Her friends don't talk her because something about me being a straight girl and that breaks some rule. And mother came to see her today and said some pretty awful things."

"Resolved or not her mother's opinion is important to her and she doesn't want anything to impair it. You should explore the rules more carefully so that you don't break anymore." Abby laughed. "And you need to deal with your mother Abby."

"I will. I tried to tell Claudia that I need time."

"What you need is to stop being a coward."

"Well, thank you grandmother that solves all my problems."

"Your mother is an emotionally depraved bitch who cannot get over the fact that her daughter is smarter and more talented than she is. And she has been making you pay for it your entire life." Abigail paused. "I love you, my sweet sweet girl, but you have spent your entire life shaping yourself into something that your mother is going to love. And just in case you were wondering there's nothing you can do to accomplish that.

"I'm sure your apprehension is because this is how you have existed for a very long time. But now you have to decide what want more: Claudia Jean or your mother's respect."

"Claudia."

"Then it's time for you to put your mother in her place."

"Thank you, Grams."

"I love you, Abby. Go apologize to your girlfriend. I'll be in town in two weeks. Tell Claudia Jean that she will need stamina because I am in the mood to shop."

Abby hung up the phone and went in search of CJ. She found her on the couch in the barn with a bottle of champagne and a glass. CJ looked up and raised the bottle.

"I'm getting drunk."

"Yeah. How much have you had?"

"Just a glass, but I have high hopes of making the dream a reality."

"Do you have another glass?"

"Cabinet."

Abby retrieved the glass, sat on the opposite end of the couch, poured herself a glass, and pulled CJs legs on her lap. "You have impossibly long legs. They have to be one of my favorite things about you."

"Flirting is not going to stop me from being mad at you."

"I'm not flirting, I love to wake up and have one flung across me. I trace the muscles and remember how it feels when it's wrapped completely around me." She ran her fingers along the front of CJ's calf. "I'm sorry about earlier. I haven't thought about how this was affecting you; I should have."

"I over reacted this afternoon, she just got to me."

"I know the feeling. So, let's talk about what you said this afternoon."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Is your mother talking to you?" CJ nodded. "Why aren't your friends talking to you?"

"They say I am being an idiot. That straight girls stay straight and I am setting myself up for heart break and choosing you over my friends."

"Have you not been seeing your friends since we started seeing each other?"

"Not as much as I used to. But I'm busy with the foundation. It's not just about you and me."

"Claudia you are going to need your friends. You need an outlet and I am sure they miss you. You can't be one of those girls that reject their friends for a relationship. I want to spend just as much time with you, but you have to remember that friends were there first."

"Bros before hoes."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Almost exactly what you said."

"OK, I'll take your word for it. Why don't you invite some of your friends to the Gala? I would like to meet them."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." CJ gave her the brightest smile. "And to this straight girl thing and my mother's comment about you being a notch in my bedpost. I love you Claudia. This isn't some flight of fancy for me. I'm not trying it out. And I don't change bed partners like I change shoes. You are the only person I've been with besides Jed since I was married; and you are the only person I have been within the last three years."

"3 years!"

"My physical relationship with Jed has always been few and far between. And a while ago we decided to stop forcing it and just be friends. We are far better at being friends."

"I guess I assumed you were sleeping with me and Jed. I never thought that we were exclusive."

Abby was taken aback. "Have you been thinking about being with someone else?"

"No. I just thought I would have to share you with Jed."

"I'm all yours."

"Good."

"My mother will be neutralized in a matter of weeks."

"I say every time you mention your mother I take a drink."

"That won't get you drunk because I am going to stop talking about her. I talked to grandmother today."

"How is Abigail?"

"She said that you need to build your stamina for shopping. Don't you both have enough clothes?"

"That's a ridiculous question Abby. Girls need stuff. And considering I buy directly off the rack I have to make sure I have variety for all eventualities."

"All eventualities?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"If an unexpected lover shows up I need to have a negligee that she hasn't seen before."

"Then by all means let's build your stamina because I would hate for the lover to be disappointed." CJ laughed.

XXX

Being the wife of the CEO of Barrington Company carried a lot of perks. Your received a paid position on the board of directors. You received a certain amount of free travel. And of course you received respect far and wide. People didn't cross Elizabeth Barrington.

Elizabeth arrived at the impressive Barrington building walking straight across to the elevator. Today she was attending emergency board. As she passed, people made a point to avoid her. When she pressed the button and stepped on the elevator several other passengers got off – even though this wasn't there floor – and other's decided to wait for the next one. She cultivated her reputation of fear and she enjoyed seeing people cower in her presence.

She arrived on the 39th floor and walked to the conference room, she saw Monica Barrington, her son's wife, standing just inside the door. "Hello, Monica. How are you?"

"Oh. Elizabeth, I'm so glad you are finally here. Jamie is going to need the support."

"Support. I thought he called the meeting. I thought this meeting was about property he planned on purchasing."

"No, Abigail called the meeting. She's in town for the Gala. Jamie said her and James have been behind closed doors for the last 2 days." Monica knew that Elizabeth didn't hold James's confidence.

"I didn't know she was here." Elizabeth looked around the room and saw her husband and daughter standing next to her mother in law. "Stop looking so worried Monica. Abigail can smell fear."

"Let's call this meeting to order. We have a quorum, so we can begin." The board secretary made the opening announcement reading old business into the minutes. "Does anyone have comments on old business?" When no one answered. "This meeting falls under the bylaws definition of meeting as "Confidential and Secret", therefore no agenda was made. The minutes of this meeting will not however he held private. Are there any questions?" He paused and looked around waiting for questions. "Ok. I give the floor to company CEO James Barrington."

"Good Afternoon, thank you all for coming on such late notice, we won't be keeping you long. We are calling for amendments to the bylaws starting with board member pay. We would like to add the requirement that only those board members that hold office receive payment for services above shareholder dividends. Also, with the change we will be limiting the number of paid officers to Chair, Vice-Chair and Secretary. All other positions will be eliminated. And as always the CEO will not hold any position on the board. CEO salary and all other salaries will remain the same. Are there any questions?"

Various board members peppered James with questions, except Elizabeth, Abby and Abigail were completely silent. The only person that would be completely cut off in the room was Elizabeth and she knew exactly who was behind it. After over an hour of questioning the secretary called for a vote. Everyone voted in favor of the changes except Elizabeth and Jamie. It passed anyway and Elizabeth was sure it would receive shareholder approval since Abby and Abigail held a majority of the shares. And the secretary adjourned the meeting.

Elizabeth walked right up to James. "What the hell was that about?"

"You were in the meeting Elizabeth. Do you need someone to send you the minutes once they are transcribed?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You made your bed Elizabeth." He walked away. She looked around the room and found that both Abigail and Abby were gone. She headed to the foundation office assuming that's where they were going. Taking the elevator down 6 floors went directly to CJs office. Storming past her assistant.

Abby was on the sitting on the couch with CJs legs in her lap. Abigail was sitting in one of the guest chairs and they were laughing. Abigail looked up as the door was flung back. "Told you she would come and find us."

"I need to speak with you Abigail." Abigail made no moves. "Alone."

"Let me just answer your questions. In these lean economic times we have to think about the bottom line. While the company is doing well it could be doing better. We are cutting all unnecessary expenses. And the expenses of board members who contribute nothing but draw a salary is a waste on the company. So, it has been eliminated. You don't have to thank me for looking after shareholder dividends it was actually Abby's idea I thought it was smashing."

"Of course your salary remained in place."

"I have not drawn a salary from the company since I took over as Chairmen of the Board neither has Abby. As of today's meeting the only person drawing a salary is the secretary. Now you can run for that position and receive a salary. Otherwise I believe we are done."

"I'm not." Abby spoke for the first time since Elizabeth entered the office. She stood and closed the door. "When I took over as head of the foundation you fought me tooth and nail on every decision and idea. I tolerated the interference because I assumed with enough hard work you would see that I have the foundations best interest at heart. But recently you have pushed me over the limit. You leaked a story to the press which hurt not only me but Jed's campaign. That was unacceptable. But that was something I could live with. However, now you have started to interfere with the person I love the most. What you said to Claudia recently was sickening and untrue. You will stay away from her and you will stay away from the foundation. I'm done. You think your life is bad now, you continue on this path I will blackball you.

"You wield power because people are afraid of you. I wield power because people respect me. More important I hold all the power of the Barrington name. Father needs you on his arm because you are his wife, but I have a feeling that your continued interference with Jamie will force him to change that as well. Test me if you want.

"Now if you will excuse us. We are headed to lunch." She held out her hand to CJ, wrapping her arm around CJ's waste when she stood and ushered her out of the office.

Abigail addressed Elizabeth. "I'm sorry Elizabeth I really am. But just in case you were wondering Abby has been protecting you all these years. She has talked James out of divorce and kept you on the board of many charitable foundations. I'm glad that she has decided to stop. I'm sorry that she has never known her mother's love. And you will never know what it is like to be loved by someone as special as she is." Abigail walked out leaving Elizabeth furious.

XXXX

Abby's parting words motivated Elizabeth into action. She spent the days before the Gala doing her best to sabotage it. She knew who the major donors on the guest were and systematically tried to get them not to attend. She cancelled flower orders, called the caterer to make changes that she was sure would ruin, and even interfered with the plaques major donors.

Because it was days before the Gala CJ, Amy and Donna did not have time to think ahead of the assault, they just pulled everything thing together and fixed any mishaps that occurred. CJ talked to Abby about giving Amy and Donna a bonus at the end for bravery if nothing else.

Pictures of Abby and CJ by the pool, CJ in a bikini and Abby very intimately rubbing on suntan lotion was leaked to the press. When asked about them Jed said that global warming is a real problem so Abby had taken it upon herself to make sure that her staff protected themselves from the harsh glare of the sun. That settled any speculation.

When doors of the Empress Hotel ballroom opened that there was a gasp from everyone that attended. Everything was draped in silver and black. The flower arrangements were elegant, voluminous and understated. The room looked lush and highlighted that a change had been made at the foundation.

"Claudia Jean this is beautiful." Abigail handed CJ a glass of champagne. "You really out did yourself."

"Thank you Abigail. I tried to give Abby what she wanted."

"Well, you certainly did. I am overwhelmed. Look at her, she's beaming. I have never seen her look more confident." They looked at Abby across the room greeting guests. Jed at her side singing her praises. "More at peace. That's your doing my dear."

"I'm glad she's happy."

"CJ!" At the screech of her name, she turned to see her friend Julie there with two of her friends. "Oh My God CJ. This is amazing."

"I'm so happy you came." After a long conversation with Julie and an apology dinner to the rest of her friends CJ had been forgiven.

"We wouldn't have missed this."

"Abigail, these are my friends. Julie who was my roommate at Reed. Sandra and Livingston who lived down the hall from us. Girls, this is Abigail Barrington."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Abigail extended her hand to all of them.

"Can you believe our girl? We always knew she had vision but damn!" Livingston said.

"Well put as always Liv." CJ laughed.

"Claudia Jean you know a Reed girl never uses extraneous words." Abigail said.

"Stay here I am going to go get Abby." CJ walked over and saved Abby from the crowd of people she was in."

"Thank God. Jed abandoned me I thought I was going to have to send up a flare."

"My friends are here, come meet them." They crossed the room to where Abigail was entertaining CJs friends with stories of her days at Reed. "Everyone this is Abby. Abby these are my friends." Appropriate introduction were made. Before they a real conversation could begin Donna came rushing over.

"CJ we have a problem at the door."

"OK. Excuse me I will be right back." She took a glass of champagne off the passing waiter and handed it to Abby. "Finish it. An empty glass is a good defense." She turned and walked away.

The security guard had placed himself between the party and a guest. "I'm sorry ma'am but you are not on the list. And without paying an entry fee you are not allowed in."

"I am Elizabeth Barrington." She spotted CJ approaching. Jamie and Monica stood next to her looking just a little scared. She addressed CJ. "Please tell this man that I do not need to pay an entry fee."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Barrington if your name is not on the list you are not allowed in. Abby has left strict instructions. However, you will find Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Barrington names' on the list. They can come in."

"If their names are on the list then it surely includes a guest." Elizabeth said exasperated.

"Actually ma'am it doesn't. Invitations were individual to family."

"I would like to speak to my daughter. I will have you idiot's jobs."

"Donna would you find Mrs. Bartlett and tell her that someone wishes to speak with her at the door?"

"Sure." Donna found Abby talking to Leo and Jed. "Ma'am CJ needs you at the door."

"Is it what we expected?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok Donna. Excuse me." Abby made her way across the room. When she arrived at the door, Elizabeth looked exasperated. "Is there a problem?"

"Abby these idiots won't let me into the party." By now crowd had formed inside and outside of the party. Everyone was looking and Elizabeth was more than just a little embarrassed.

"Your name is not on the list. Therefore, you are not allowed entry."

"Abby you can't do this to her she's your mother." Monica said.

"Yes, you're right she is. But she made this choice. CJ please have security remove her from the building. She is creating a traffic jam at the door."

"You would choose this dyke over your mother." Jamie screamed.

"Jamie, I suggest you reign in your emotions. Mother made the choice not me. I am simply following through on the consequences of her actions. For now on any event I throw she will not be allowed. I have accepted board positions for three large charities as the representative of the Barrington family, she will no longer be a member of those boards. You will stay away from my children, my husband and Claudia. You are no longer a member of my family and are unwelcome in my life." She said to her mother. "Jamie, you can decide who is more beneficial to you. Because from now on I don't have a mother." With that she turned and walked away.

CJ nodded to the bouncer who ushered Elizabeth from the room. There were murmurs all around. CJ gave another nod to Donna who spoke into a microphone on her arm for dinner to start. The bells began to chime and staff members began to ask party goers if they needed help finding their table. The rest of the evening was a huge success.

However, no would forget the happenings at the door that evening. Everyone who knew the Barringtons knew how obnoxious Elizabeth could be and knew that Abby usually took it. Tonight marked a shift in the relationship and allowed others to exclude Elizabeth from events that they couldn't before. Abby was the keeper of the families' social status like Abigail had been before. No one owed any loyalty to Elizabeth, so they removed favor with gusto.

XXXXX

Abby sat on the couch wrapped in CJs arms. She felt safe finally. "Why did it have to be like that? Why couldn't she just accept the changes and make everything smooth?"

"You did what you had to do."

"That doesn't make it hurt less."

"I know. Maybe one day you will be able to extend an olive branch. Maybe one day you two can be a family." Abby didn't think that was true, but she appreciated CJs optimism.

"If you could have anything right now what would it be?" Abby asked after extended silence.

"A hot shower, maybe a good movie, and some ice cream, brownie fudge."

"That's it. That's all you want."

"Yeah. I mean unless you're going somewhere then I want to go with you, but I am pretty sure I am going to want those things wherever you go. So yeah that's all I want."

"I could give you jewelry. Cars. Houses." CJ shook her head at everything.

"Abby if I want a house I'll buy it. Though I would let you decorate it cause I would be fine with white walls. I don't need that stuff from you. Ice Cream, movies, a shower with really good water pressure and you. That will take care of all my needs."

"Then I guess I'll put a projector and a refrigerator in the bathroom then you wouldn't have to leave it at all."

"I like the way you think. For now I have a TV in my bedroom. Let's take a shower together, so that I can show you the importance of good water pressure, then get in bed and watch movies and eat some ice cream." CJ grabbed her hand leading her upstairs.

The End.


End file.
